Daedric Uzumaki
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: Summary: On Narutos 6th birthday he's attacked by a mob and awakens something older than the fox, nine daedric lord; each a piece of his personality and with their help, he will become a deadric prince in his own making.DARK NARUTO,HAREM, LEMONS.
1. Awakening

**disclamer- don't own naruto/the elder scrolls series.**

Daedric UZUMAKI

**Summary:** On narutos 6th birthday he's attacked by a mob and awakens something older then the fox, nine daedric lord halves each a piece of his personality and with there help he will become a deadric prince in his own making.

October 10th, konoha

A full-moon lit the dark sky, today was the 10th of October a day of celebration, mourning, and blind rage born of ignorance.  
Currently one vary recently turned six Naruto Uzumaki was running from a crowed that was howling for blood.

"KILL IT, KILL THE DEMON" one villager shouted

"STOP RUNNING AND FACE YOURE PUNISHMENT DEMON BRAT" another yelled

The young boy kept running like always, he was no stranger to this but why, why did they hurt him so.  
He did not know.

As he turned a corner he was slung back violently  
had hit a wooden fence. He looked to his shoulder  
to see ninjoto(Japanese short sword) pined through  
his shoulder and into the wall. The boy could not bring  
himself to scream just to look at it, then was knocked  
out of his daze by a right hook. He looked up to see a white haired man snarling at him.

"KILL HIM MIZUKI!" one villager yelled.  
The now identified Mizuki brought out a  
kunai from his sleeve and pressed it to his  
stomach slowly sinking in causing the boy  
to scream that could be heard from across  
the fire nation, receiving a smile from Mizuki.

"You feel that demon, huh well if not then you're DEFINTLY GOING TO FEEL THIS!" Mizuki said sadistically  
as he pressed the full blade into him and slide it up into his chest.

Naruto was instantly sent from his world into what looked like a sewer. He just flouted in the water then shot up from incredible pain in his stomach but more specifically  
the cell that was now glowing red, he was lifted into the air and all four of his limbs were stretched out. He looked up and saw a huge deep orange fox mimicking the same position he was in.

"W..who are you" the small boy said not out of fear but out of curiosity.

"**Me boy? I'm you're prisoner and you my warden, I'm the reason you are hated so, but it matters not, for I am dead**" the fox said softly

"But you're not dead" naruto said  
"**I 'am but do not fear for you will not be alone for the gods personally saw to that**" Kyuubi said gently

"What do you mean" naruto said worriedly abought the fox.  
The fox just smirked **"Goodbye, kit**"

Before the blond could say anything there was a flash of White light.

Naruto was slumped up agents a black wall, he looked up and saw black tower with and red beam coming from its peak, below that was the entrains to the tower, followed by a dark metallic bridge that ended at his feet, he slowly got up and looked at the wall it looked to be made out of volcanic glass with a strange symbol in the middle (oblivion symbol)

Naruto stood up wondering where he was then nine figures's surrounded him. And spoke

"**I am MADNESS"**  
**"I am THE HUNT"**  
**"I am DOMONATION"**  
**"I am LIES AND DECIT"**  
**"I am DESTRUCTION"**  
**"I am PLOTS AND MURDER"**  
**"I am KNOWER OF THE UN-KNOWN"**  
**"I am PESTILENC"**  
**"I am SHADOWS AND THEFIS**"

"**We are the Daedric princes**" they spoke in unison

"Ahhh hello there little mortal" the old man with a Scottish accent spoke

"w..who are you guys" naruto said dumb-founded

"WELL DIDENT YOU HEAR US!? WE ARE THE DAEDRIC PRINCES BOY THE MOST POWERFULLES BEANS IN EXISTENTS!" the Scotsman yelled anime like

"I think he means are name sheogorath" a woman in a dark clock spoke

"Ahhh there I go skipping the formality's I am sheogorath prince of madness," he said with a bow

"I am Nocturnal prince of thieves" the clocked woman said  
"I am Molag bol the lord of domination" said a devil looking humanoid  
"I am Hercine lord of the hunt and father of the man best" a lean man with a spear and deer horn coming from his head spoke  
"I am Hermaes mora prince of forbidden knowledge" a huge mass of tentacles said  
"I am paryit lord of pestilence" a green dragon spoke  
"I am Boethhiah lord of murder" a woman in dark battle armor said  
"I am melphala lord of deceit" a woman with six arms said  
"I am mehruns dagon lord of destruction" a red man with four arms said.

"Douse that answer you're question little one" nocturnal said

"hehe you're pretty" naruto said giggling while trying to rid peryit  
"I think he's crazier than I am" sheogorath said

Molag bol picked little naruto up by the back of his shirt and brought him to face level  
"Listen to me mortal, we have been stuck in that rodent for eras now; in each one of his tail is where we'd laid dormant and now we are free from it and now imprisoned in you now, so we are going to help you, we are you now each one of us will dominate a piece of you're mind scape like our own plan of oblivion which means you will receive training from us in each of our worlds you are you're own gate to oblivion" molag bol said

Naruto grinned from ear to ear "so you'll be training me, make me strong, so I can be hokaga!" he said

" 'hokaga' no you're going to be the daedric KING boy" molag bol said

Molag bold dropped naruto, en-circled him and placed their hands/claws/tentacles on him

"Now be warned boy, once we merge into you you'll be a new person, darker, sadistic, be US but you'll gain are artifacts and strength, and these pathetic villager will never hurt you again" Dagon said

Naruto got made at that point "Do it, pleas I don't want to be weak anymore, I want them to suffer!" the boy exclaimed

"**NO LONGER BOY,NO LONGER, YOU WILL HAVE WHAT YOU SEEK**" the daedra spoke in unison

Narutos eyes shot open and saw mizuke still holding the blade he smirked and jabbed his fingers into his eye sockets causing him to stumble back, naruto jumped off the fence and watched as his stomach heal itself

"AHHH you demon brat look what you done" mizuke said grasping his what use to be eyes, naruto leaped forward and kicked him which sent him into the nearby forest.

"**TA COME VISET AGIN OR ILL PLUCK OUT YOURE EYES HAHAHA**" said with a Scottish accent

"**NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU**" he said sounding like molag bol.

Naruto extended his hand then a swishing sound could be heard, then a crunch could be head and a man fell forward with a demonic mace with a delves face seen on all sides lodged in the back of his head a then freed itself and came in to naruto's grasp then disappeared in a black mist.

Now they tried to run causing naruto to smirk he whistle causing a werewolf ran out of a nearby forest and clawed five of them down and dragging two one in each hand back to the dark forest screaming.

Only six villagers remained now and were cornered down an ally way. With a smiling blood cover naruto walking close behind holding a staff in one hand (wabbajack)  
and a katana in the other(ebony blade), naruto pointed the staff at one of the villagers and a dark green burst shot out hitting its target turning it into a ash pile, shot another one that turned one villager into a chicken.

Naruto charged in and slashed one of the villagers in half, then stabbed another threw the skull and let him slump to the dirt,he let both of them disappear in his hand and then had mehruns razor in his right hand.

"Wait pleas I'm sorry" the last villager pleaded on his knees. Naruto smiled,grabbed his head and slowly slide the razor threw his bottom jaw while whistling 'one is the lonest number' after he stoped twitching the man fell the the ground dead.

The third hokaga was running with a squad of ambu close behind, he had head the scream of a young boy, then that of an older man, howling, now a sadistic laughter filled the night air, he turned a corner to see a blood cover naruto smiling from ear to ear

"n..naruto?" the third asked

"**hey gramps**" naruto said sounding like all the daedra in one.

_AND CUT…. AHH THAT FELT GOOD TO WRIGHT NOW REVIW Or ILL PLUCK OUT YOURE EYES HAHAAH_

_REAPER99X OUT…_


	2. Authors note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**My thanks to :**

FinalKingdomHearts

Fire of the Void

Nara110

Umbra8191

crazy but honest

gamerman5603

jprice410

turps2001

Deaths 8 ball

ESPECILLY GAMERMAN5603 he's got this cool idea take a look

"update soon please. if possible can you use the artifacts from both oblivion and skyrim? for the book though... you may want to alter it to do more than upgrade a person's skills once then disappear. like make it have all spells, skills, techniques, bloodlines, jutsu, and ninja info in it but only available at certain points; ex: basic sword katas lvl. 1, basic (style name) taijutsu katas lvl. 1; after basics mastered to required degree lvl. 2 is available, then lvl. 3, lvl. 4, and finally lvl. 5. the levels follow the skill levels in the games: novice1, apprentice2, journeyman3, expert4, master5."

I think its really cool give me you're thoughts

REAPER99x out….

Also who reported me? there was no image in there. And that's pissed me off.


	3. Knowledge is pain

Disclaimer- does not own naruto or the elder scrolls in any way.

Daedric Uzumaki

Naruto sat in the hokaga's office still cover in blood and the third was awe-struck that a mere six year old killed Mizuki and a whole crowed of villagers in mere moments, he hoped that Jiraiya would return to examine the seal that kept the fox in check.

"Naruto, can you tell me what happened tonight?" asked the Hokaga

'naruto tells bought him running from the mob, getting stabbed by mizuki, and the daedric princes.'

"So these daedric princes were inside the kyuubi? And know sealed into you, who are going to train you to be like them, gain the artifacts, powers, skills, and dominate you're personality, and mindscape as there own realm" The old man said in disbelief

"Yea that's basically it gramps" the six year old said  
"naruto I really don't know what to make out of this" the third said,  
"**Maybe I can help out with that" **Molag bal said stepping from the shadows.

"A..and who are you" the third hokaga said shaken by the beast sudden appearance.  
"**I am molag bal, one of the nine daedra lord sealed inside the boy, as I'm sure he told you, allow me to explain a few things mortal, me and my kin were once feared and worshiped throughout a world called nirn, we even rivaled the gods at our time, we WERE gods in our own right but the nine divine and a few of my kin waged a war agents us but we were over whelmed." Molag bal explained. **

"And how did you come to be in our world, or the kyuubi for that matter" the old man asked.

"**Three elder scrolls and the blood of a divine they used to do the deed, and we were sent to another world, another time, and were sealed in the one thing with enough reserve to hold us what you call the Kyuubi and the rest you know." Molag bal said **

Naruto grinned then yawned and began nodding off, molag bol picked the sleeping boy up, and cradling him then disappeared in a dark mist.

The hogaka leaned back into his chair sighing, "Naruto you're going to have one interesting life"

(Made them 15) **Nine years later – ninja academe **

Iruka's classroom was in its usual state, fan girls surrounded sasuke, shikamaru was sleeping etc. All the noise stopped when naruto walked into the room. He was wearing half-zipped up crimson red jacked with a metal plate in the shape of skulls running down both sleeve arms, a fishnet shirt, baggy black jeans, combat boots, and small tattoo on the side of his neck (oblivion symbol), his hair was now wilder and a darker shade of blond with deep red highlights. He walked over and sat between Shikamaru and Choji his two best friends.

"Hey guys" Naruto said taking his seat  
"hey Naruto" Choji said while shaking Shikamaru awake.

"So the test is today, right?" Naruto asked  
"yea, one troublesome thing after another" Shikamaru said  
"OK, class today we shall determine if you are ready to take you're first step in the shinobe world" Iruka said in front the class.

"The first will be Chakra release, second clone jutsu, then a taijutsu match between two students, no ninjusts or genjutsu. Naruto will you come down please" Iruka explained.

"Ok, first chakra relies" Iruka said

Naruto smirked unleashing a huge wave of chakra that pinned Iruka on the ground from the pressure, and causing some students to pass out.

"O..ok no..w a clone jutsu" iruka said getting off the floor.  
"Can I do a summon instead" naruto said  
"Y..you have a contract?" Iruka said  
"I do" naruto said with a smirk causing an Uchiha to get jealous

"well that's above a clone technique I don't see why not. Is it snake, toad or slug" Iruka said  
" hehe…no,Daedra" the blond smiled evilly

Naruto took a couple of steps back, slit the palm of his hand and did a swirling motion before slamming his bleeding hand into the ground not yelling 'summoning jutsu', causing a dark swirling portal to appear and stepped out was a '6.5' tall man in demonic armor ( Deadric armor from oblivion). Who then pulled his demonic battle-axe from his back.

"My lord, why do you summon me" the Dremora said,  
"Only for a test Markynaz, you may go" Naruto said with a commanding tone, before he left he snarled at the students causing them to jump in fear then disappeared in a dark portal.

"Naruto that was by far the most impressive summon I've seen in my life, I mean that. Now for the taijutsu match." Iruka said with respect.

"Sasuke come down"

" That dobe can't win agents an Uchiha elite like me, this is going to be easy" sasuke said with smirk while being cheered on by his fan girls.

'**Crush him' Molag bal said from Naruto's mind  
**"Haha I intended to" naruto said out loud  
"who are you talking to loser, let's get this started" sasuke said the arrogant smirk never leaving his face.

Naruto summoned Goldbrand in his right hand and the mace of molag bol in his left, Sasuke snarled and pulled two kunai out of his poach then charged at him slashing very carelessly before he was five-feet away from him. When he _did_ reach him, naruto ducked-n-rolled behind sasuke and brought the mace down on his right shoulder, causing him to fall on his stomach but quickly rolled around only to have goldbrand shoved half inch from his face, stopping him in his tracks.

"**Do you give up **_**elite'**__" _Naruto said in a Molag bal tone  
"y…es" sasuke said gulping  
"SASUKE-KUN" sakura and the rest of his fan girls yelled  
"you baka, how dare you hurt sasuke-kun" sakura yelled in his ear  
"ahh VOLUME WOMAN, IM RIGHT HERE!" naruto yelled  
**"I know a way to shut here mouth" Molag said in narutos mind**

"That's enough, naruto you pass, sasuke lets see you're chakra and clone jutsu" Iruka said

'_Everybody else does the test'_

"Right everybody who passed report here tomorrow morning to get an assigned team and captain, dismissed" Iruka said

**Outside**

Naruto was relaxing agents a tree outside of the academy when he felt a chakra presents; he looked up to see sasuke glaring at him.

"What do you want" naruto said annoyed  
"That summon and weapons of yours, give them to me" sasuke said with arrogant smirked on his face

"oh is that's it? Ok." Naruto said with an evil smile. He bit into the palm of his hand and slammed it into the ground summoning a dremora in full daedric armor(oblivion set).

"What is you command my lord" the dremora said  
"well, sasuke demands that I hand you over to him, so go to him and _hand_ him something" naruto said

"As you command" the dremora said and walked in front of sasuke.  
"I am you're mast…  
"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WRETCH, YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY TO SAY THE NAME DAEDRA! " the dremora said lifting sasuke by the throat and chocking him.

"I think he gets the message let him go" naruto said smiling at the scene.

The dremora obeyed the command, dropped sasuke then kicked him in the side and disappeared in a portal.

"Y..ou…loser….youre…going to.." he looked up to see Naruto was gone.

**Naruto's mindscape-Apocrypha**

Naruto was sitting at a small table with a lit candle on top in the middle of a massive never ending library with an occasional ghost come flouting bye, he was studying none other than the Oghma Infinium.

"mmm wonder how you open this" naruto wondered then a void of darkness formed over his head.

"**Ahhh it fills me with pride to see the young still seek knowledge, forbidden knowledge at that, I see you've found my book. Wounding how to open it no doubt" Hermaeus Mora said**

"Yea it just won't open" naruto said  
"**well I can most certainly help you, Place you're hand on the book and channel a bit of chakra and 'pop' it will be open, however It will take up you're chakra reserve, only temporarily of course, just 24 hours. After that, you will be fine but with nine daedric lords in your body I doubt it will bother you much. After you use it, the book will return to my little library here to await further use." Mora explained **

"Ok, let's try it" naruto said placing his hand on the flesh cover and channeled chakura in it, instantly the book flew open flying through the pages until it landed on one with three senses.

_Path of the samurai (warrior)_

_Path of the ninja (shadow)_

_Path of wisdom (spirit)_

"hmmm let's try samurai" naruto places his finger on it and it started to drain blood from his finger and into the letters, and the words faded and replaced with..

_The path of the samurai is that of a warrior. A combination of intelligence and ferocity. They do not rely on stealth but open-combat using skill and molded strength to defeat there enemy's. Wearing heavy armor and welding a one or two-handed weapon the samurai are taught to ignore pain, never give in and prowess in battle above all else is key._

_One-handed, current rank-novice, next rank-journeyman._

_Two-handed, current rank-novice, next rank-Journyman._

_Heavy armor- current rank-novice, next rank-Journyman._

_Bloodlines are rare gifts given to selected warriors by the gods._

_Reflex- the samurai for a short period of time, actions are ten times faster than that of normal._

_Searing blades- grants the user the ability to summon hundreds of thousands of sharpened blades to fight at you're side for a short period of time._

_Ancestor's honor- summons the ghost of a long dead samurai to fight with you until he is defeated._

_Remember young one, all knowledge is pain, pain is everything, and so knowledge is everything, and all pain is knowledge. _

"Lets see… one-handed and ancestors honor, yea that will work" naruto said than a moment later he felt changed, stronger yet drained.

"**I see you've found what you seek, now the book is apart of you, as you become stronger so will the skills in the book, as you change, so to will the book" Mora explained **

"T..thank you, I need to go" naruto said fading from his mind-scape.

Naruto metalized back into existents inside of his apartment and slumped into the bed, falling asleep instantly.

**Academe classroom**

"It has been my honor to have been you're teacher and it prides me to see all of you become ninja, now team 1…"

**Teams 1-6**

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Horono and you sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"NOO why am I on the same team with naruto-baka, its not fair" sakura whined

"_huh_ don't get in my way loser" Sasuke said  
"whatever" naruto said leaning back in his chair feeling like he had a massive hangover from using the book.

4-hours later

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" sakura yelled much to the dismay of naruto.  
"Woman I swear if you don't shut up Ill make good use of that loud mouth of yours" naruto said, Molag bal felt a swell of pride in his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" sakura said  
"You want me to spell it for you. ok" naruto said getting pissed off

"F.U.C…." he was inter erupted by a 'poof'

"Um..hi" a masked ninja said appearing in front of the group.  
"Meet me on top of the roof" he said with another 'poof'

Sasuke had already left, sakura was going to leave when she felt something grab her ass, which caused her to yelp

"**we'll finish this later"** naruto whispered in her ear huskily sounding like molag bal then left, leaving sakura with a nose-bleed.

**Roof**

"Hello, my name is kakashi Hatake now tell me youre likes, dislike, hobbies, and future goals. mmm you duck-ass head " He said with an eye smile

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dount have many likes, a lot of dislike and my future goal. No ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said

"Ok, picky you're up"

"M…my n..name is sakura horeno my like are umm (she looked at naruto then sasuke very confused) um..um my dislikes are ..are…well my goal is to surpass the slug-sanin in both strength and medicine" sakura said hastily still having a nose bleed.

"Well that's a impressive goal" kakashi said  
"Im amazed she didn't said anything abought duck-ass over there"naruto said leaning back lazily

"Ok you're turn" kakashi said

"My name is naruto Uzamaki, my likes are the daedra, training, becoming stronger and killing when it suits me, my dislikes are... Well I've got a lot of them" naruto said with a smirk.

"um…ok, meet me at training ground 44 tomorrow, and come on a light stomach" kakashi said then went poof.

**Training ground 44- 7 a.m.**

"Ok gang here's how it goes, you try to get the bell off of me, there are two which means one of you will be shipped back to the academy, also If you want to get the bells come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi explained then sasuke and sakura jumped out of view leaving naruto with a smirk.

"Killer intent huh? Sensei you just made my day" naruto said summoning goldbrand in his right hand.

"hmm that's interesting but what makes you think you could kill me"

"**This" naruto (sounding like Dagon) whispered in Kakashi's ear then slammed his leg into his back that sent him mid-air, then started free-falling to the ground where naruto was waiting with the mace of molag boal now in hand and at the right moment slammed the weapon into his back that sent him flying into the tree-line.**

"YO SASUKE,SAKURA GET OUT HERE NOW OR IM SENDING IN A CLANFIEER AFTER YOU!" naruto yelled not a moment later sasuke and sakura were right beside him.

"what dobe" sasuke said

"This assignment is abought teamwork, get it?" naruto said  
"Ok so what do we do" sakura said

Naruto decided now was a good time to try his bloodline. He closed his eyes and spoke in a soft voice 'ancestor's honor'.

A figure appeared in front of the group in Wight samurai armor with a facemask that clung to his head. The design was white in color with with three red stripes running from the for-head down into the chin.

"What do you wish of me" the white samurai said  
"Go play with Kakashi" naruto said smiling

The samurai leaped into the tree line, then the sounds of fighting could be heard and Kakashi came flying out of the forest skipping on the ground like a stone on water and landing in front of the group, as he rose to one knee a white sword was pressed into the back of his neck.

"Do you yield" the samurai asked.  
"well these three passed if that's what you mean"  
"Thanks, Ill call you ghost. You may go" naruto said  
Ghost sheathed his sword, bowed and faded away.

"so sensei do we pass" naruto asked with a smirk

"ughh yes meet me here tomorrow morning" kakashi said before going 'poof'

"Huh a shadow clone" naruto said  
"well Ill see…"sakura started when she noticed both her teammates gone.

**I would like to thank all the people who like and read this story, also  
thank GAMERMAN5603 for the book Idea with hermaous mora.**

**THANKS AND REVIEW**

**REAPER99X OUT….**


	4. Battle of the brige

Disclamer- _I do not own naruto/elder scrolls in any way shape or form._

**Daedric Uzumaki**

"I see the target, closing in" Sakura said jumping through the trees.  
"Copy, moving to your position" Sasuke said  
"um hey you guys handle that I'm umm helping an old lady cross the street" Kakashi said hastily (take a guess what he's really doing)

I see the target there…..oh" Sakura said jumping to the ground and saw Naruto smirking with Tora the cat hanging from the mouth of one of naruto's Dremora; the Clannfear.

"NARUTO DON'T KILL IT!" sakura yelled  
"what did I say abought that mouth of yours" naruto said with sinister intent.

"I..um.." Sakura started blushing mad with a stutter that would make Hinta proud.

"hehe that's a good girl" naruto said yanking Tora out of the Clannfears mouth, much to its displeasure.  
"I know you want to eat it, and if it escapes again I'll let you" naruto said patting the beast on the head.

"O.k now to deliver this cat for the_ fourth time_" naruto said jumping into the trees

**Hokaga's office**

"Oh my baby! Thank kami you returned!" an over grown woman said.  
"Kami didn't do shit, and the next time that cat run's I am going feed it to my Dremora, got me? " naruto said leaning agents, the wall. The woman quickly paid for the mission and ran out of there.

"Job well done, now I have three more D-ranks," Sarutobi said

"TO hell with that, give us something worth our time!" Naruto yelled.  
"Well I do have a C-Rank; you have to escort a bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves" the third said

"Tazun come in pleas" the hokaga asked threw the the door, then an old man holding a liquor bottle.

"So a bunch of brats are going to protect me, just go head and cut my head off" the old drunk started then had the ebony blade pressed agents the back of his neck, just enough pressure to graze the skin.

"**IT would be my pleasure to do that for you,"** Naruto said in a Melphala voice.

"hm you think that scares me boy? But you seem capable enough, let's go" he said taking a swig of his alcohol.

**Village Gate**

"Ok team this is a escort mission. Protect the client, keep up and stay frosty" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Wait a sec" Naruto said biting into his palm and slamming it on the ground and out of a dark portal stepped a were-wolf (skyrim)

"Scout out the next forty-miles, you find anything wait for us on the main road, understand" Naruto said. The beast nodded his head took off into the tree's.

"Naruto what was that" Kakashi asked feeling like his dogs just got outshined.  
"A lycanthrope, one of several breeds, but I find the wolf the fastest and good for scouting" Naruto explained then the group.

For the past, few hours they have been walking nothing out of there ordinary occurred then naruto ears went up and an evil smiled spread across his face.

"What is it loser" sasuke asked trying to sound dominate.  
"Seems my hound, found something" and took off up the road.

"NARUTO WAIT" Sakura screamed and the group took off after him.

When they did catch up to him they found naruto hauling a body with no legs and his were-wolf chewing in a corps of a ninja, And the road had blood spewed with some areas more thicker than other's.

Naruto walked up to them and threw the body of the man on the ground, and surprisingly he was alive.

"N…naruto these guys are the demon brothers of the hidden mist" kakashi said surprised.

"Yea and It seems that this mission is more than meets the eye" naruto said.  
"K….kill….m..me" the demon brother said reaching out to naruto.  
"Na I'm going to have some **FUN"** he said switching to a molag bal tone.

Naruto snapped his finger and a spiky cage consumed the ninja, and then a crow landed on his shoulder, followed by a swarm of black birds.

"**hahaha…..dig in" naruto said happily and on command the birds nosed dived in to the cage and began picking bits of flesh off of him earning several screams of agony from him.**

**10 minutes later**

"**AHHHH STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP!" the ninja pleaded**

"**eh you're no fun at all, but fine" naruto snapped his finger again causing the flock to go to the nearby branches just waiting for desert.**

"Now, who hired you and why" naruto said holding his hand in the air.  
"G..gaoto of the waves, t….to kill the old man….before the bridge is complete, he also hired…..t…the demon of the mist….z…Zabuza m…momochi…." The ninja barely managed to say.

"Well thanks' for the info" naruto snapped his finger and the cage slowly receded. The ninja breathed a sigh of relief but was quickly swarmed by hungry crows.

"N….naruto at least give him a clean death" Kakashi said  
"nope, my birds are hungry and I would be a very bad master to deny them fresh meat, shall we move on." Naruto said and then was joined by his were-wolf and continued walking, as if nothing happened.

"I am going to throw up" sakura said ready un unleash her insides.  
"Stupid girl, we are supposed to kill" Sasuke said envying naruto's power. 'It's not far, why is that loser have that power when it rightfully belongs to me, I will have it, I will take it' sasuke thought.

"You're probably too weak to kill anyone, Sasuke" Sakura said  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TALK TO AN ELITE LIKE ME IN SUCH A WAY !" Sasuke said abought to back hand her when something caught his arm and lifted him into the air; it was naruto's _hound, _who bared his teeth ready to devour him alive.

Sasuke did not breathe just scared at the thing that grasped him then slammed him into the ground still baring his teeth.

"My, my Sakura seem my wolf's warmed up to you" naruto said surprised. The wolf let Sasuke go and walked over to sakura, sniffed the air around her.

"**hmm you have much strength and potential girl, but your mind is clouded. You have what it takes to be an alpha, just keep your eyes on the pray not the horizon" the wolf said in a savage yet gentile tone, then dropped to all fours and walked beside Sakura.**

"well I didn't see that coming, you may stay with Sakura as long as you wish, hell teach her some things while you're at it" Naruto said

"Y..you think so, and you want to stay with me?" sakura questioned the wolf who nodded it's head.  
"But how will you teach me" sakura asked  
"Well the thing abought lycanthropes is they were once human but were infected with Lycanthrope which causes them to take there true form when they wish or under the full-moon, so when he deems you worthy he can bit you, and you will become a lycan." Naruto said

"and you would not mind if he stays with me?" sakura asked  
"no, there are other I can summon so go head" naruto said smiling.

"Can we get underway pleas?" Tuzan said.  
'I…I..will…kill you mut' sasuke thought not daring to say it out loud.

After walking for five miles, the demon brother could still be heard screaming….

**Three miles from the bridge**

"**ahhh were almost there now" Tuzan breathed a sigh of relief **

"**DUCK" Kakashi yelled and everybody obeyed the command except for a certain blond.**

**A huge sword when zooming past the group and lodged itself into the tree with a man raped in bandages from the neck to the mouth.**

" **Kakashi hataka the copycat ninja him-self, This is going to be one hell of a fight". Zabuza said **

"**You've got that right" naruto said leaning on him.  
"WHAT THE HELL" Zazbza said before he was round-housed kicked into a lake. Naruto yanked the blade out of the tree and threw it Zabuza's direction who coughed just in time, who then waved hand-signs and yelled "WATER DRAGON JUTSU" and like the names implies a huge water dragon came sparling after naruto, who met it head-on, then went 'poof'.**

"**Where is he?" Zabuza said then noticed kakashi( whith his sharengun active) running at him with a lighting blade, he managed to doge it before It connected and trapped him in a water bubble that was slowly filing up.**

"Ok kid come out, give me the bridge builder and I'll let you and your sensei go" the demon of the mist said but what he forgot was the huge were wolf that had gone out of view and ironically was right behind him. Zabuza slowly turned his head and got a deep slash across the back that sent him to the shore, freeing Kakashi.

Zabuza looked up to see none other than Ghost, Zabuza swiped at him with the executer's blade that met with his ghost's. The two continued to push agents each other until three needles stuck into zabuza's neck, causing him to fall to the ground. A hunter nin came into view grabbed his body and left without saying a word.

Naruto re-appeared behind them, and then Kakashi rejoined them as well.

"Naruto, mind telling me where you went while I was getting my ass handed to me?" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Huh loser probably got scared" Sasuke said with a smirk.  
"You're the one who was hiding in the bushes, and where I was, you saw that hunter nin right, well that was Haku, Zabuza's adoptive daughter (Fem haku), I told her to turn on goato, come to kohna and be leaf nin, since Goato will probably kill them when he's done, and she agreed to tell Zabuza" Naruto explained.

"That was a good idea naruto" Kakashi said

"Ok let's go where almost there," Tuzan said  
"Ghost you may go" Naruto said then the spirit faded away and the groped entered the land of waves.

**Tuzan's house**

"Thank you for protecting my father" Tuzans daughter said  
"you're welcome," Kakashi said as they all ate the table.  
"So you're going to kill goato, many have tried including erains step father, but they killed him publicly but that only made my son determined to see that evil man out of the country, He makes me so proud" ( made erain the opposite on how the show depicts him all bitchy and stuff).

"But It will be a week before zabuaz's wounds heal, so we have time to train, but I think we shud get some rest" Kakashi said as he went upstairs to sleep.

Naruto was outside looking up at the sky when he saw the mad god before him.

"**Lad, there's something you need to know" Sheogorath said**  
"and what's that" naruto said seriously  
"**There's a tenth Daedra presents coming I don't know when but he's coming" sheogorath said  
"**Are you saying I'll have to fight him" Naruto said  
"**That's exactly what I'm saying and we don't know which one it is and there's ability you'll need to learn. To conger daedric armor, more advanced than the one you're dremora wear, this set is what the Princes wear, Vary strong and light, all you have to do is bit you're finger, touch you're tattoo and 'BAM' instant armor.**

Naruto bit his finger and touched his tattoo then a mist clung to him, then released itself and he was cladded in a different design of deadric armor (skyrim set) his helmet was a face mask much like kakashi's except metal and of a different of deadric design.

"Nice" Naruto said admiring his armor.  
"**Eye you're sure do give those lass's a run for their money take care lad" and the mad god faded back to oblivion inside naruo's head.**

Naruto touched his tattoo again and the armor stored into it. Then went into the house for sleep.

**The next day a mile from tuzans house**

"Ok we are going to learn how to climb trees without using our hands" Kakashi said placing a foot on the tree and started climbing it.

"Is that it" naruto said as he and sakura were already at the top of their tree's, leaving a very jealous uchia to brood.

"Now I have to teach something very Important to sakura" naruto said jumping down.

"Whats that" Sakura asked as the werewolf walked beside sakura.

"well since the wolf's going to help you reach you're goal of surpassing Tsunade, place each of you're palm on each other's shoulders and you will be bonded and you will see the lycan's human form."

Sakura did as he said and felt a surge of energy go through her causing her to shut her eyes. When she opend them she saw not a were-wolf but a woman with brown hair going past her shoulders and three grey war pain strips running horizontally across her face. She was also cladded in fur/metal armor, two steel daggers at her side and a bow on her back.

"What's your name?" Sakura said  
The woman smiled "Aela the huntress"

"You two have fun," Naruto said walking away.

**The bridge- six days later**

"I see you agreed to the plan Zabuza" naruto said  
"I did it's a good life, one Haku deserves" Zabuza said

"Well,well look at this boy, the demon chickened out no matter I was going to kill them anyway, kill them but not the wemon I have plans for them" Gato said surrounded by 200 mercenary's then they all charged.

"YOU WONT TOUCHE MY DAUGHTER" zabuza said bringing out the executioners blade, Ghost doing the same, Naruto grasping goldbrand and the ebony blade, Aela in her wolf form, Sakura with chakura bow and arrows (a gift from aela), Kakahi charging up his Lighting blade, Haku summoning a barrage of ice needles. And sasuke pulling out a kunai (hiding behind the Crain). The group charged meeting the small army in the middle.

Naruto was slashing right and left hitting flesh with every movement, jumping in mid-air and spinning back to the ground cutting heads, people and spirits in half. Zabuza was slashing in momentum using the weight of his blade to his advantage and stabbing with a kunai in his mouth and hand (*wink*), Alea was taking five people with each swipe of her hand, picking on up by the head and using him like a club before ripping his head off with her teeth. Sakura focus her chakura in each shot with procession that ripped through three bandits making a shish kabob, and pinning others to the floor with volley of arrows. Ghost was running through the the crowed back in forth always cutting down a hedge of mercenary's (just like mowing grass).Kakashi impaled one with his lighting blade and out his back shot multiple currents of electricity, and more and more current filled the area with each hit ( like the chain-lighting spell). Mercenary's were being impaled with over grown shards of ice that came from the sky or more precisely Haku.

When the last mercenary was dead, Gaoto wanted to run but was frozen in fear. Naruto walked up to the man and rased goldbrand

"Wait, I can make you ri.." was all gota said befor a crossbow bolt nailed him in the side of the head causing him to stumble back and fall into the water. Naruto looked to the side of the brige to see Iran with a crossbow. "that's was for my father you trash" iran said

"Well we di…" zabuza started when a huge hammer slammed into his back and knocked him to the ground causing a small creator. Standing behing his bodey was a '9.5' man claded in daedric armor (skyrim version) but his face was a dark green with four small horns coming out of his for head, his teeth were more like tusked coming from his bottom gum and reaching his upper lip, He had a dark green hammer the size of a ten-year old.

"**Malacath"** the daedra spoke in naruto's head…..

_**AND CUT…. A CLIFF HANGER BUT THAT'S WHAT KEEPS THE AUDIENCE COMING BACK, NOW REVIEW, VOTE ON THE POLL OR ILL RIPP YOU INTESTINES OUT AND SKIP ROPE WITH THEM HAHAHAHA**_

_**REAPER99X OUT…. **_


	5. Daedric Uzamaki authors note 2

**Deadric Uzamaki**

My thanks to…

Artemis-Ikana

Darkhound77

Death's 8 Ball

Dragon Of The Dead

Fallout5368

FinalKingdomHearts

Fire of the Void

Halo12094

Kamina The II

Kilroy-Was-Here 3.14

Umbra8191

Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros

Zimbolical

cade159

crazy but honest

dracoman

edgar12345

evil-pain

firereaper87

gamerman5603

jprice410

lou2003us

mephistopheless

turps2001

ultima-owner

yaoilover456

**Also this one dude said he was confused and it's a multiple cross over and said it COULD not be done and quote "impossible". Well lads…..what are you're thoughts. I think I did well and it is just one cross-over with multiple characters.**

**Now let me explains some things…**

**There are nine deadric princes inside naruto, because they were inside the kuuybi when they lost their war. The kyuubi died but it unleashed the daedra. Those daedra were hand picked by me**

**Hercin  
molag bal  
sheogorath  
Nocturnal  
Hermais mora  
Melphala  
bouethea  
peryit  
mehruns dagon**

**And there rest of the princes are in nurn but I will include them as well you already gotten I small tast of it.**

**As for why there in the fox, he has nine tails, nine deadric princes and hey naruto is the junjuryki(spelling I know I'm in a rush). That idea just poped into my head.**

**Now the nine divine and the deadra had an all-out war, I know there are 16 (what you think I am? A NOOB?!) and the other deadra besides the nine turned agents them and were on the side of the divine. The nine deadra lost and where sent from nirn in to another universe naruto's. and Ironically they were sealed in the one thing that could hold them the kyuubi (this is WAY before October 10 mind you) and on October 10 they got seal in to naruto, a seal in side of a seal get it?**

**And mizuki acculy killed naruto killing the kyuubi but unleashed the deadra, but like the phoenix he rose from the ash's with the deada in him and at this time he was six, nine years they spent with him traning him, like summons and combat.**

**Now I brought you up to date if you're still confused that's just to bad.**

**Now read review and vote and speaking of votinf the polls not over yet. Here's the result's thus far. **

7 » 23%

2

7 » 23%

3

5 » 16%

4

5 » 16%

5

4 » 13%

6

2 » 6%

**But there will be multiple lemons with different people (likely all of these lovely wemon, and possibly a rape scean , molag bal is in him after all) **

**Well that's it for me**

**Reaper99x out…. **


	6. A Clash Of Daedra blood

Disclaimer- do not own naruto/elder scrolls in any way.

Daedric Uzumaki

'**Malacth' the Daedra spoke in unison in naruto's mide.  
"Do not hold back in this fight" Molag bal said**

"FATHER" Haku yelled then began launching Ice shards at the Daedra lord, which were destroyed on impact.

"**hahaha you think that will hurt me girl?" Malacath said laughing.**

"**ahh you must the brat containing my siblings, now feel the wrath of a true daedra lord" Malacath said charging at naruto, reading Volendrung to smash the young boy.**

**"Lad your armor, USE IT" sheogorath shouted from his mindscape.  
"DIE!" the daedra lord shouted as he brought the hammer down on naruto, there was a flash of red and naruto was in his daedric armor  
and blocking Volendrung with ** **his left hand and holding the ebony blade in his right and slashed causing the daedra lord the stumble back.**

"**Mealphala you bitch, ORC'S TO ME" malacath yelled then a portal opened up with smaller versions of malacath coming out suited in green armor (orcish armor) then six of them charged at naruto, he managed to slice down three but was starting to get over whelmed, to his right he saw aela and kakashi helping sakura kill the orc's. **

**Malacath decided to toy with his enemy a little more then looked in front of him and saw haku on her knees crying.**

"**Pathetic weakling, and you call you're self a warrior" the deadra said.  
"You're attacked my father while his back was turned and YOU CALL ME PATHETIC!" haku lashed out firing more ice needles at Malacath which bounced off.  
"Huh I'll give a quick death," the deadric prince said bring his hammer overhead and slamming to down. **

**Haku closed her eye's awaiting her death when it did not come she looked up to see the bloody back of Zabuza as he was blocking the blow with the executions blade and his feet firmly planted to the ground.**

"**Well, you're not dead" Malacath said mildly impressed  
"Haku run I can't hold him for long, GOOO!" Zabuza yelled coughing up a pint of blood in the process. Haku did, as she was told and ran to alea and sakura.**

" ** .ZABUZA MONOICHI. DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST" zabuza yelled as he continued to hold malacath but his defense gave way then he was kicked into the ground followed by a heavy blow from volendrung that caved in his chest and before the demon died, he smiled one last time.**

"**ZABUZA!" Naruto shouted then slashed the heads off of the orcs he was combating and slammed his hand's into the bridge.**

"**This is going to take a lot of chakura" naruto said then a full-sized oblivion gate slowly rose behind him, and his own personal army stepped out that consisted of Dark seducers, golden saints,Xivilan,Daedroth's,Clannfear, winged twilight and led by the elite Valkyn. **

"**What are your order's my lord" the valkyn spoke bringing his great sword out.  
"Kill the orc's and protect my friends" Naruto said felling light headed from the loss of energy. His small army did as commanded and met the orc's head on. The saints, seducers,daedroth's, and Valkyn led the vanguard. The Clannfear and Xivilan attacked from the flank, with the winged twilight attacking from the air.**

**Sakura,Kakashi,Haku and aela were backed up agents the Crain with the a few orc's breaking from the main horde and coming after them, and they starting to get tired.**

**Naruto jumped over the clashing forces, brought the ebony blade overhead, and slashed down at malacath, which was blocked with volendrung, naruto leaped off and landed behind malacath, he looked to his right and saw zabuza'z corpus and beside it was the executers blade. Naruto turned just in time to block the daedra lord's attack, which led to a stalemate both pushing agents each other. Naruto looked up and saw Ghost jump into view over Malacaths head and stab his Wight blade in his collarbone, before ghost landed however, the daedric lord grabbed his head and slammed him repeatedly into the floor before throwing his fading body over the bridge.**

" **It will take more than that, boy" malacath said ripping the ghost blade of of his neck.  
"hahaha I know that was a distraction NOW you feel the wrath of nine pissed off daedra lord in One" naruto said throwing the executers blade, naruto reappeared under Malacath and grabbed the blade before it made contact and thruster it into his stomach, then rolling under his legs he slashed both of main leg arteries then shoving the ebony blade in his back, giving him no time to rest naruto jumped in front of him and grabbed the handle of volendrung that ended in a game of tug-a-war.**

"** ILL BLANKET MY BED WITH YOU'RE SKIN!" malacath said yelled to ignore the burning pain running threw his bodey. Naruto smirked then kicked the handle of the executioner's blade further into his body, which gave him the advantage to yank volendrung out of his grasp then smashing it into his chest, causing his Brest-plate to cave in and knock him on his back. Naruto leaped back with his new weapon and commanded the ebony blade to come to him, then said blade ripped its way out of Malacaths back and into his grasp then disappeared. Malacath rose to his feet and tore his upper armor reviling a ripped and bloody build, the daedric lord extended his hand, then a black mace formed into his grasped.**

"**What are you surprised that I've got more than one artifact, this is scourge" malacath said breathing heavily, He charged at naruto who met it head on, after exchanging several blows malacath slammed the mace into naruto's chest causing him to fly back into one of the bridge pillars and fell to the ground with a thud, he looked up and saw malacath before he uppercuted him with scourge, and before he left the ground malacath grabbed his leg and smashed him onto the ground, then jumping up into the air knocked him to the ground with scourge.**

**Naruto rose to his feet with glowing black eye's and the his red pupil was in the shape of the oblivion sign. **

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Malacath shouted as he charged at naruto who summound goldbrand, the ebony blade and the mace of molga bol that were flouting around him, naruto pointed at the daedra lord and the weapons charged beating,stabing and butchering malacath until naruto called them off, he threw voldrung at him and nailed him in the side of the skull putting a good sized dent into it causing him to fall on all look'ed up to his right and saw naruto with scourge in both hand's ready to crush his head.**

"**A….at..lest..I..died..a..warrior… ..he..hahahahaah" malacath said. Naruto reared the mace back and swung connecting to his bottom jaw making his head snap all the way around to the other side, killing the Daedric prince of curse's. His body started shaking until it was slowly lifted into the air then a red beam shot into the sky until his collapse fell lifeless onto the floor, the orc's all stopped fighting and faded away with tears in their eyes.**

**Scourge and Voldrung became mist and absorbed there self into naruto, he snapped out of his daze and ran to Zabuza's body where everyone else was. Haku was crying over the loss of her father. Molag bal formed into existences beside the group.**

"**naruto you did us all proud. And this mortal showed much courage going agents Malacath like that to protect her, for that I will bring him back" Molag bal said he ripped the bandages on his face off, slit his wrist and let the blood drop into his open mouth, after a few moments his eye's shot open screaming and clutching his chest.**

"FATHER" haku said hugging zabuza  
"H…haku what happened, I was dead. I know it." Zabuza said

"**Allow me to explain, I am the creator of vampiers back in niern a drop from my veins and you are a pure-blooded vampire, you won't turn **to ash in **he sun but you will be weaker. You have more strength and speed now you'll need to feed on blood occasionally, and Iv given you to power to suck out chakura along with blood** ." Molag bal said fading back into oblivion.

"Naruto are you ok" sakura said truly worried  
"ughhh yea but I'm going to be sore in the morning Oh and before I forget" naruto waved his hand and the oblivion gate receded back into the ground after all the daedra walked back into it.

"_heh_ there just lucky they did not go up agents an uchiha elite like me." Sasuke said smirking, it faded when naruto lifted him into the air with one hand.  
"Sasuke, you are PATHETIC, YOU HID WHILE WE FOUGHT AND CLAM YOU ARE STROUNG, YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE NOTHIN, THE NAME OF A DEAD CLAN MEANS NOTHING, AND YOU WILL NEVER KILL YOU BROTHER!, YOU WANT TO BE STROUNG AND NOT ACT LIKE IT, THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUGHT IT" naruto yelled before throwing a wide eyed sasuke to the ground.

"How dare you, I'll make the consul give me those weapons and jutsu they are rightfully mine!" sasuke snapped back before being knocked out by a kick from sakura.  
"Is abough time that little bitch stopped complaining" Sakura said putting here bow up.

"damn that was ….hot, that time with aela did you some good" naruto said staring at her ass, who then waved it seductively.

'**ada boy' molag bal said in naruto's mind scape.**

**The next day**

"Thank you naruto for getting gato out of our country" Ian said with the villige behind him  
"You're the one who killed him remember" naruto said with a smil which caused the villager to hoist iran into the air parsing him.  
"Yes, thank you naruto, I think we will call It the great naruto brige" Tuzan said smiling

"I like it" Naruto said walking away with his team.

Hokaga office two days later

"T…that's the report. Naruto, sakura ,you, two missing nin and a werewolf named aela killed 200 hundred bandients then naruto killed a daedrci prince" the hokaga to double-check them.

"Yea gramps, apparently there were 16 daedra in total in nirn but the one sealed into me lost and the other 7 betrayed them and joined the nine divine." Naruto said filling some miner blanks

"And now the demon of the hidden mist is a vampire and is becoming apart of the village along with his adoptive daughter?" sarutobi asked dum-founded

"yea that's basically it" naruto said in a plain tone  
"I don't know wither to be overjoyed or frightened" the hokaga said slumping back into his chair.

"Oh and naruto I'm proud of you and Sasuke went to the civilian council demanding you're weapons,summons, and techniques, they said yes so you may want to wach you're back, However the shinobi council said if they try anything you have the right of self-defense" sarbitobi said smiling then a insane smile creeped onto naruto's face as he left.  
'ohh those poor basturdes' the hokaga though relaxing in his chair.

**Later that is night-naruto's apartment **

Naruto just got out of the shower then heard a knock at the door, he quickly found a pair of black shorts and went to the door and much to his surprises, It was Sakura.

"hey" sakura said blushing looking at his upper bodey.  
"my eyes are up here you know" he said teasing  
"can I come in" Sakura asked  
"sure" he said opening the door

"I wanted to thank you for changing me, with Aela, sasuke you made me a different person, a better person, and I'm varey,_varey great full"_

**LEMON (my first don't judge)**

"oh yea" Naruto said smirking. She pushed him agents and slammed her lips into his and invaded his mouth with her tong, she could feel him smirk and he shoved her agents the the wall then slowly slip his hand under her pans, then panty's and slipped two finger inside of her earning a moan of pleaser then started nipping at her neck getting several more moans then bit down on the crook of her and slid another finger inside her getting a sharp gasp. He smiled and took his fingers out of her and using both hand slide them under her shirt slowly lifting it over head, and seeing no bra.  
"mmmm you're all natural" he whispered husky in her ear, then started biting and nipping done from her neck to her bare chest stomach and slowly took her pants and panties in one swoop and divied head first into her core earning a very loud gasp as he twirled his tonge around over and over and over again, she grasped a hand full of his hair wnd pushing his head into as humanly possible and a few moments later received a mouth-full of sweet flavor jucies.

"h…how…are..you…so…good..at this" sahe said panting  
"well it help to have a daedric perve inside of you" naruto said, then got a Sevier head ace probably caused by molag bal.

"Now the real fun starts" Naruto said tugging his short's off and positioned himself in fortune of here entrance, he looked at her face and she nodded, then thruster into her getting a cry of pain from her then a sigh of relief and he countuied to thrust into her over and over again until her wall started tighten around him, and his body tighting then they both climaxed, If he wasn't leaning on her she probilly would have fallen.

"That was incredible" sakura said then she was picked up bridal style and brought into the bedroom with the door shutting behind them.  
the first of many 'battles' of the night….

**Naruto's mindscape**

"**HA I told you he'd nail it," sheogorath shouted to the other daedra princes. Vermira and nocturnal hade MASSIVE nose bleed.**

"**Where's my money molag?"sheogorath shouted to the lord of domination  
"grr FINE HERE!" molag bal growled as he tossed sheogorath a piece of chees.**

**WELL THAT'S WAS A GOOD CH. AND MY FIRST LEMON, ALSO THERE WILL BE OTHER LEMONS WITH OTHER PEOPLE SO DOUNT GET DISCOURAGED. REVIEW AND READ OR ILL PLUCK YOU'RE EYE'S OUT HAHAAH.**

**REAPER99X OUT….. **


	7. Good dreams and war messiges

Daedric Uzumaki

Naruto just fell asleep when he felt something pulling in mindscape.  
He woke up at the base of stairs that led to a massive black door with a statue of a crow on top of it, naruto made his way up the base of the stairs and reached the door and slowly pushed it open to a master bedroom with a very large bed that took up half of the room and in the middle of the bed was a woman with long slick black that went past her shoulder's and dark ivory eyes and had a silky robe wrapped _very_ loosely around her body showing her thighs and all.

Naruto smirked "hello nocturnal, to what do I owe the pleasure".  
"Simple really, Pleasure. It's not easy to make a daedra prince jealous, let alone lustful." Nocturnal said as she slowly slid the robe off and crawled on all fours to the edge of the massive bed and pull naruto into the silk sheets.

Naruto quickly removed his clothing and tackled nocturnal's lips with his own and slipped two fingers inside of her getting a loud moan mixed in with a laugh as a reward. She flipped where she was on top and began grinding her hips into his, causing him to groan. He shot up and nipped at her neck then nibbled on his ear before biting down on her neck causing her to dig her fingernails into his back, drawing blood. Naruto smirked tired of the little game of theirs and inserted himself inside of nocturnal, she arched her back from the pleasure that was coursing through her body as she rode him fiercely. They were both abought to climax when…..

***CRASH***

Naruto shot out of his bed much to sakura's discomfort who was using his chest as a pillow, Naruto looked around and saw a Brocken window with a rock in the floor surrounded by shards of glass, a very large tic mark started to form on naruto's head. He jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of shorts, and went to his door. As soon as he opened it he was greeted with another rock but caught it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, in the name of the civilian council give all of your weapans,jutsu and power to Sasuke uchiha" one council member said.  
"Yea loser, those abilities rightfully belong to me" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. The tick mark on naruto's head grew larger.

" . . !?, DO YOU KNOW HOW GOOD OF A DREAM I WAS HAVING,DO YOU?! OH NOW IM PISSED!," naruto yelled them summond the wabbajack in his hand and shot a dark green burst of energy at one of the council members.

"Is that it demon haha..o…oh..my." the council member said looking down at his hand and started liking his lips and furiously started to eat his finger until there was only a nub left, then he relized what he done.

"AHHH you brat look what you did to me!" the man screamed then passed out from the pain. Everyone looked at naruto who was laughing like a lunatic.

"Now in the name of the shinobi council, all of my jutsu are bloodlines and my artifacts are family heirlooms and just because that spoiled brat wants something you expect me to give it to him" Naruto said seriously.  
"You need to learn you're place in the world, beneath people like me" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk and jumped up to apartment balcony and attempted to garb the wabbajack but naruto moved aside and slammed the staff into his back knocking him to the ground below followed by naruto.

"I want all of you to hear this, I could kill you ALL anytime I wanted just like I did nine years ago" Naruto said with a dark smile fully showing his canines, then blasted another shot from the staff turning another council member into a fish that flopped on the ground helplessly. Naruto turned his attention to sasuke.

"If this will get you off my back here" naruto summoned a deep red staff and tossed it to sasuke.  
"What is this?" Sasuke questioned as he inspected the weapon.  
"This can summon five very powerful demons that will never die" naruto said with an evil smirk.  
"_hn_ thanks dobe" Sasuke pointed the staff at the ground and a red mist swirled then five scamps steeped out getting a smirk from sasuke.

"I am you're master now, come" Sasuke said with a smirk and left, followed by the council members who forgot there fishy friend.

"**hahaha I can't wait to see the look on his face a day from now, giving him the everscamp staff jolly good hahaha**" sheogorath said forming into existence beside naruto.

"You shud have let me rip their throats out" Zabuza said jumping from a nearby tree the only difference abought him was he had a jonin vest and his eye's where silt with a red and golden hue.

"naruto what happened" Sakura said from the balcony with a bed sheet wrapped around her getting a perverted chuckle from sheogorath and Zabuza.

"hahaha ada boy, kid" Zabuza said patting him on the back.  
"Any way kakashi wanted me to tell you that today that the rookie nine it supposed to meet at training ground 44" Zabuza said then vanished, followed by sheogorath.

"Sakura we have to go to training ground 44" Naruto said getting dressed.  
"I have to get aela then I'll meet you there" she said walking out the door.

**Training ground 44**

"Me and you're sensei's agreed to do one big training exercise with the group as a whole, first you will all spare with one another, then as teams. First up Shikamaru and Sasuke." Kakashi said in front of the group noise deep in his book.

"_hn_ don't bother you lazy loser" sasuke said with his five scamps right beside him.

"this is so troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily walking to his opponent.

"GO!" sasuke commanded his scamps, they just stood there hissing, shikamaru didn't wait for a reaction he clasped his hands together and shadows busted from and towards a confused sasuke and wrapped around his arms,legs and neck. Shikamaru slowly walked twored him, he flicked his wrist, and a shadow in the shape of a demonic sword (daedra long sword from oblivion) formed in the palm of his hand and pressed it to his throat.

" I win" Shikamaru said while yawning then he released all of his shadows and walked to his original spot then laid down, leaving everybody wide eyed.

"Oh and I give that sword design idea from naruto" Shikamaru said lying down.

"That was very interesting" Asuma said impressed with his student new skill.

"NARUTO,WHATS WITH THE STAFF!" Sasuke said varey pissed off  
"I'm teaching you something called humility, those scamps wount leve you alone and are going to drive you crazy" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You dare defy an uchiha, AN ELIT…" Sasuke started but was cut off by a loud roar that could be heard all across the element countrys then said thing that made the roar landed in frount of the group knocking them all off balance except naruto.

"**Drem Yo Lok, Daedra" a** large black and orange dragon spoke. The beast had four great horns that grew past his head, his eyes where deep black with a sea-green dot in the middle but the most noticed fetcher was the scar running from his brow, chin and ended at its scaly chest.

" Who are you, you smell of nirn" Naruto said wincing his eye's.  
"**My name is YuvonVulVahlok (golden, dark, guardian) and the vale between the two worlds has been torn thanks to the dremora of curses. Nirns influence it crossing over and its inhabitants, It will take several years, however it will spread me and my kin are the result. The Dova were the first to come to your world and I have a message from my lord, Alduin, he request the support of the daedra in the second coming war, much like your own but this is between everything that is Pruzah and Vokal, good and evil.**

**DUN..Dun..DUN. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm not feeling well****, sorry for the late update also. Review and Dount bother saying shit abought the grammer becus iv heard it and its just plain annoying, I'm a little dyslexic. Thanks and until next time.**

_**Reaper99x out…**_


	8. Meeting the Allies

Daedric Uzumaki

Disclamer- don't own naruto or elder scrolls ahhhh woe is me.

Also Im dyslexic getting that out of the way so don't say anything bought the spelling.

"**Come dremora my lord alduin is waiting" the dragon said lowering his back, which naruto jumped on.**

"**I'll be back later guys" naruto yelled as he and Vol took to the skies.  
"Should be report this to the hokaga?" Sakura said**

"**No, if those basturdes on the civilian council get a whiff of this event he will be labeled as a missing nin, so no we are not going to report it" Kakashi said looking at the genin.**

'**This is my chance' Sasuke thought slowly backing away from the group but found that he bumped into something. He slowly turned his head to see a very pissed she-wolf.**

"**And where are you going" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.  
"None of your business, you weak useless pathetic excuses for a ninja" sasuke said causing a smirk from sakura.**

"**What are you smirking a….." Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence terrified, as sakura eyes flashed a deep shade of yellow then reverted back to normal her normal green.**

"**You better watch what you say boy, because you're talking to an alpha" Aela said with pride.**

**Above the skies of the element nations**

"**We are nearly there dremora" vol said flying through the air.  
"So what douse alduin want with me?" Naruto said**

"**As I said the last war was between the nine divine and a few of your kin left the land scared and many mortals caught in the cross-fire meet there doom and after countless battles the nine daedra sealed within you were banished from nirn and sent to this world, now that its influence is crossing over there will be another war but not between the dremora and divine but everything, and whoever wins this battle will shape the world. The daedra are powerful and there alliance will be a great factor in the war" Vol explained.**

"**I have one more question, why did the dova cross over first"  
Vol smirked "My kind was near dead thanks to the dovahkiin of skyrim, after he killed alduin in sovngarde the Akavir returned to the land and corrupted the dovhakiin, THEY SLAUGHTERED MY KIN AS IF WE WERE ANIMALS EVEN PAARTHURANX WHO TAUGHT HIM THE WAYS OF THE THU'UM!" Vol roared with anger at the last part.**

"**I'm sorry" Naruto said looking down from the sky.  
"There is no need dremora, we are here" Vol said hovering in mid-air.  
As much as naruto could tell, they were in iron country, which explained the snow, After a few moments Vol parted his scaly lips and let his voice fly causing the air to shift rapidly under them.**

"**You may want to hold on" Vol said, before naruto could ask why the dragon noise dived down into the moving air.**

**Inside naruto's mind a certain mad god was throwing a party.  
"HAHAHAH I HAVEN'T FELT THIS KIND OF A RUSH SINCE MY EX-WIFE WEEEEEEE HAHAHA!" sheogorath said sky diving into the center of new sheoth he made inside his part naruto's mindscape and shouting loud enough for the other princes to hear.**

"**ooohhh shiiiiiiit" naruto yelled trying to hold on to vols horn when they broke through the shifting air followed by darkness and the sound of wings steadily flapping. After a few minutes pasted a large stricter slowly came into view, it looked to be a old ruin with a massive yellow-wight light running in the background and under them was a massive court yard with something big and black that had deep red eyes. We landed in front of the creature.**

"**Alduin I bring the carrier of the dremeora" Vol said as naruto jumped off, the black dragon did not say anything just stared at the boy.**

"**So you are the carrier of the dremora I can sense their power, you would make a worthy opponent" Alduin said rising from the ground and stretched his dark wings.**

"**I am alduin, first born of akotosh and first of the dova, and what name do I call you dremora" Alduin said sternly.**

"**My name is Naruto Uzumaki, carrier of the nine daedric princes" Naruto said sounding like all the princes at once. Alduin gave a slight nod of respect and naruto did the same.**

"**I trust you know why you are hear dremora, the war that will shape the world is coming. Nirn is crossing over and our forces will need leaders. You will be one of them whether you like it or not the nine divine and some of your kin are coming for you as the dremora of curses did. You will command the dremora in when the conflict starts, you will be mostly independent commander, but there will be a council of other generals like you and we report to one person.**

"**Other generals?" Naruto asked confusedly**

"**Yes other fallen gods or beings, me being one of them. I've heard the dwemor will support us and some of your worshipers back in nirn and others who shall be reviled in time," the dragon explained.**

"**You forgot me dragon" said a man stepping from the shadows, he was slightly shorter than a dremorea he looked to be an altmer with long dark silver hair and deep black highlights, he wore a demonic breastplate with a black hand in the middle of it that was glowing with an aura and dark robes under the armor, along with grevies, gauntlets, but what was most notable was his eyes were straight black that fell on naruto.**

"**My apologize sithis" Aluin said**

**OK Im very sorry for the short ch but I couldent leve the audience to starve like that now can I? any way I want you guys to cheak out a story that me and a friend of mine have been working on his name is DeeRock313 and the story is Friday the 13****th**** genral hospital: Jason vs. the mob. Vary good story.**

**Any way vote on the poll, review and all that good stuff until next time**

_**Reaper99x out….**_


	9. The Trickster

Disclaimer- don't own naruto/elder scrolls

Daedric Uzumaki

Naruto was a bit taken back by Sithis present who's gaze was firmly locked on him.

'**That is the dread god sithis, brother of anu god of light, but more importantly he is credited with the creation of the daedra. He is our patron.' Melphala said deep within Naruto's mind.**

Sithis cold stair did not waver until a slim arm raped itself around his neck followed by a sweet dark voice "my dear dread father, you should be happy" the voice said followed by a woman's head peering around his other shoulder, she had deep black hair that stopped at her shoulders, her eyes were black much like sithis but had a white ring in the center, she had on a slim, reviling black dress but the most notable thing was five bright balls of energy flouting around her (*wink*).

"I was simply examining my lost progeny's, most impressive." Sithis finally spoke, it was dark but with a sense of purpose. The woman smiled and kissed him then let go of the dread god to look at naruto for herself.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior, it seems I am the only one who can tam him but I forget myself. I am the night mother a pleaser to make you aquatints." The newly named night mother stated.

"I am naruto uzumaki, container of the daedra princes" naruto said.

"**Let us return to the task at hand**" Alduin said before a metal clanking noise could be heard then steam, followed by a man appearing in the middle of the court yard wearing golden armor that was outlined with a blue crystal like marital. (Dwarven armor from skyrim not rusted but yellow hot, outlined with aetherial) The man looked threw the visor of his helmet before taking it off to reveal an elf like being with dark tan skin and a yellow-brown beard and the same color dread locks.

"I am Dunmac, king of the dwemer. I am here to represent my people" the man spoke with authority.

"Alduin, you said we would report to someone, who?" Naruto asked.

"**That would be me" **A voice said from above causing naruto to look in the direction, the voice came from a man who was laying back lazily in mid-air, he wore a smooth mask that covers his face stretching around his head ending with twin spike.(Think of strife's helmet from Darksiders, don't own that ether), with a wight scarf hanging around his neck, a smooth shoulder-less guard breast plate engraved with strange engravings, baggy cargoes adorned with greaves.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked

"**I go by many names** **Trickster**,** The missing god, shor but I would rather be called Lorkan"** the man said flouting down.

"**I am credited with the creation of nirn, taking the elves immortality not to menschen that nasty little business with** **Dagoth Ur and many other events but I died to breathe creation into nirn leaving akatosh and the other **_**Divines**_** in charge, that was a mistake but I'm babbling now both of our worlds are intertwining with each other and that's not very good, so there will be war and we will be fighting it together. You will be a key ascent in the war but that Is a ways from now but before you leave we have gifts for you" The missing god explained to naruto then placed his hand on his cheats that glowed read sending a surge of energy into naruto.**

"**This will allow you to access a powerful form for a short period of time, my gift to you, simply speak fires rage." The trickster said then Alduin approached and shouted at him knocking him off balance. **

"**I have given you three things, Konahrik the warlord mask, Summon a trenchers dragon priest that the un-knower would know well, The dragon priest Miraak. Finally, you may absorb Vol allowing you to summon him or take flight on your own. These are the gifts of the Dova."** Alduin said followed by Dumac appearing in front of naruto.

"Well we dwemer don't place much faith in magic but in technology, here's a task of my peoples masterful work" The dwarf king said pulling out a 50 Caliber revolver hand-gun adorned with golden metal dwarven design, the sights, grip and chamber made out of aetherial. That is when the sithis appeared and took naruto's right hand causing a dark purple-black allurement erupted around his now skeleton hand then faded back to normal.

"When you troche anything with that hand you rip into their very soul, speak _the Black Hand_ to activate it, now be gone" Sithis spoke causing naruto to re-appear back at Konoha.

He looked around at his surroundings and concluded that he was a mile and a half from the village so he decided to eat at Ichiraku.

After going into the main gate, he noticed smoke in the air and worse it was coming from his destination a surge of fear suddenly hit him as he activated his daedric armor and jumped into the skies.

Naruto landed down the street to see a crowed of villagers with torches and two burned bodies hanging by the neck.

"**NOOO" Naruto yelled summing the spear of hercin. Leaping onto the first villager he could and thrusting the weapon threw his chest then ripping his head off for good measure and axe kicking him into the ground.**

"You demon, How dare you!" One villager yelled

"**HOW DARE I?! IV NOT HAD THE FOX IN ME FOR NINE YEARS, YOU ARE ALL DEAD, BLACK HAND!" Naruto yelled causing his hand to transform in a purple-black flame. Naruto pointed one finger at the man causing him to slowly wither away until nothing but bones then pulling out his dwarven gun and firing all six rounds with lighting nature infused with the bullets blowing holes in the crowed and nearly destroying the street. One un-lucky villager was crawling away with a severely burned back. Naruto slowly walked behind him before gripping the back of his head and raising him off the ground.**

"**WHY! WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE THIS, ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled.**

"T….they…feed….the…d…d..demon..they….diserved…everything….they…got…hehehe…when….we…cut…the..man's…eyes..out…and…when...we….raped…that…bitch….." The brave/stupide villager spat out causing naruto to snap, cocking his right hand back and thrusting it into the mans back making dame sure to keep him alive, gripping his spinal Colum and ripping his head/spine threw his back then throwing both to the ground then roaring in an un-holy voice that was heard over the entire village. After he was finished the Hokaga and a squad of AMBU appeared behind him.

"Naruto what happened" The old man said feeling a rush of Desha'vu coming over him.

Naruto looked down at the ground "**They killed them because they cared for me, they still think I'm the fox." Suddenly he felt a hand on his sholder.**

"Naruto it is not your fault, they are singled minded fools. Do not blame you self." His grandfather figure said

"Naruto, Kakashi came to my office earlier and signed you team up for the chunnin exams, report to the academy Monday morning at 7:a.m. Go home and get some rest, we'll tend to their bodies." Sarubeto said

"**Ok grampes"** Naruto said de-activating his powers and slowly teleporting to his home leaving the smoking and blood stained street.

_CUT very good Ch. Shits start'en to get real, huh? Well thank you for reading pleas review and check out Friday the thirteenth General hospital_: Jason vs. the mob_, written by a personal friend of mine DeeRock 313 thank you and until next time_

_Reaper99x out…_


	10. Snake In the Grass

Disclaimer- don't own naruto/elderscrolls

Daedric Uzumaki

Ninja Academy Gate, Monday morning-6:55 a.m.

Sakura had been waiting for her teammates for the past 15 minutes and was steadily starting to get pissed; she had changed her wardrobe and was now wearing the same armor as Aela the huntress (ancient Nord armor female version) and cut her hair short. She then turned her head and saw sasuke approaching with his five everscamps in tow.

"What the hell append to you?" Sakura asked

Sasuke looked like he just ran through a battlefield and had not sleep for a week.

"These….stupide…..things have kept me up for the past three days" Sasuke said nodding off causing sakura to sigh and place her hand on his eyes then sending a bit of healing chakura that she learned from the academy. When she removed her hand it looked as if had just woken up.

"There as much as I hate to admit it, we need you. A pack is strongest when there together." Sakura spoke then noticed Naruto moving to their location; by the look of his face he seemed depressed. She and most of the village knew why by now.

_Flashback-two days ago_

_Sakura and Aela were on their way to Ichirakus ramen bar completely unaware of last night's events. As they turned the corner she saw a gruesome sight, Most of the street had been destroyed with smoke still clinging to the remainder of the buildings. Blood smolder on the ground and a team of AMBU were picking up the body parts of the 'victims'. _

"_Excuse me what happened here" Sakura said grabbing the arm of a passing medic._

"_I'm not at liberty to say but what I heard from one of the AMBU that had accompanied the Hokage was that a crowed of villagers brutally killed the owners of the ramen bar then desecrated their body's, I understand that they were close to that boy what was his name naru…nanu…umm"_

"_NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed_

"_That's the one, anyway he lost it and completely massacred the crowed by himself one witness said he ripped a man's spine out" The medic explained._

"_Oh kami…he was really close to them. Why did they do it?" The she-wolf questioned._

"_There was something carved into the corpse of one of the owners 'they feed demons'."_

Flashback ends

"Hey guys" Naruto said sounding dead, sakura then wrapped him in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry naruto, I heard what happened" She whispered in his ear.

"_hn_ Can we go now, we going to be late" Sasuke said walking into the building followed by naruto and sakura.

Academy- Second floor

Naruto walked past the group of students who were arguing with people guarding the wrong door of the exams'.

"Hey loser's you know that that's t….."Sasuke had started but had a hand clasped around his mouth.

"Don't, let them be it will eliminate the competition" Naruto said then continued walking until a voice stopped him.

"YOSH, Uzamiki-san will you honor me with a youth-full spare!" said everybody's favorite bowled headed, bushy browed ninja.

"Lee we do not have time for this. We don't need to revile our strengths" a weighted eyed boy said.

"we will fight them soon enough" a girl with buns said.

"I apologize, maybe some other time" Naruto said with no emotion then left for the true exam room.

Exam room

"Yo" there Cyclopes of a sensei said right before the team entered the room.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked

"What? Can't a teacher wish his students good luck?" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Naruto I heard what happened, your actions were justified but some of the children of those you killed are taking the exams, they'll want blood" Kakashi said seriously.

Naruto eyes became silted "I'll kill them as well sensei. I heard a quote one time. 'Kill one you're a murder, Kill two you a conquer but kill them all and you're a god" Naruto said with an insane smile, then brushed past his sensei and straight into the room causing everyone to stare at him, he concluded the ones pulling out weapons were the 'victims' children, he then unlashed a large amount of killer intent.

"**Sooo who dies first hahahah"** Naruto said in a dagon tone fully meaning his statement.

'_Is this really naruto, not surprised after what went down" Shikamaur thought._

"You may want to keep it down" A white haired boy with glasses said approaching the group.

"**Why? Let the prey see their hunter coming" **Naruto said switching into a hercin tone.

"Well I'm Kabuto. I'm a bit of an expert of the exams, done them seven times, not passed once hehe but I'll give you info on other ninja's participating." Kabuto explained

"_hn_ Naruto Uzamiki, Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand" Sasuke said

"And for-head….I mean sakura horeno" Ino said wanting to follow sasuke example, causing sakura to sigh.

"What, you made because he likes me more than you huh?" Ino said with a smirk.

"No, the old me would but she died and became something greater, stronger, and deadlier." Sakura said holding her hand up and shifting it into her best form causing Ino to scream and stumble back firmly shutting her up.

"That's interesting anyway. Naruto Uzamiki, goes by the allies 'Daedric Lord of konoha'.Team mates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Horeno, Sensei is Kakashi Hatika. Has completed 15-D ranks, 1-C rank turned A-rank. Fighting Zabuza Monomichi demon of the mist, combating and killing and unclassified god like being on said mission. That's very interesting."

"Rock Lee. Teammates are Neji hyuga and Tenten (I don't think she has a last name, I looked it up) has completed 23-D ranks, 2-C ranks and 1-A rank. No reported chakura, ninjutsu or genjutsu. a master of tijutsu."

"Gaara of the sand. Teammates are also his sibling's temari and konkura of the sand, son of the kazakaga, container of shikaku tailed beast of the sand. Has completed 2-D ranks, 14-C ranks, 5-A ranks…wow 3-S ranks, and has always returned without a scratch." Kabuto explained.

"Put this on your cards." A voice yelled followed by a high-piched noise coming right at kabuto. Naruto shoved him to the ground and took the hit head on, not even flinching. He turned to see zaku cocking his hand pack with the palm exposed in order to deliver a sound punch, naruto smiled pulling out his dwarven gun and thruster the barrel it into the hole in his hand causing him to fall on his knees and scream.

"ENOUGH" A scared man said appearing in front of the the class room.

"Take your seats or its back to the academy for all of you, I'll be you instructor. Ibiki morino" The man said then proceeded to walk to the clashing group.

"I said enough" Ibiki said causing naruto to smile even wider before twisting the gun out of zakus hand and pointing it at Ibiki's face.

"Are you insane?" the scared man said. In return, naruto cocked the hammer back.

"**Oh you don't know the half of it," He said switching into the mad god's tone.**

"**But you've done me no wrong" Naruto said lowering the gun.**

"Thank you" Kabuto said getting off the floor.

"Now take your seats" Ibiki said making his way to the frount of the room.

"You will now be given a test that will be completed in twenty minutes. But know this if you are caught cheating you and your team begin!" Ibiki stated.

**5 Mintues later**

Naruto sat at his desk leaning back lazily 'I need to thank hermaous later for giving me the answers. But abought kabuto yeah he's a spy thank you boethiah for helping me uncover that little plot' Naruto thought.

"**I may not make a habit of this. The things your kind plans are simply delouses." The prince of plots thought in naruto's mind.**

"Alright pencils down. I will now administer the final question. A word of warning, If you do not answer correctly, you will be forever barred from entering the exams again however if you give up , you may try next year." Ibiki said sternly causing some hands to go up and teams to leave.

"Now for those who remain the final question is…you pass" the man said the suddenly a banner came flying through the window followed by a purple-headed woman.

" KONOHAS #1 SEXIEST, SINGLE KUNOCHI IS HERE. ANKO MITARASHI!" The woman yelled making an entrance.

"You're a little early anko" Ibiki whispered while trying not to sweat drop.

"Man Ibiki, look at all the brats. I think you're losing you're touch" anko said scanning the room until she heard a wisel like sound. She whipped her head around to see it coming from a crimson-headed youth. In a second she was on top of his desk clasping her hands around his neck.

"You got something to say brat?" She cooed in a teasing manner until he wiped his arm around her waist and brought her into a violent kiss earning a gasp from everyone well not everyone sakura laughed a bit but a certain white eyed girl was heartbroken.

"What the hell" Anko said after she broke the kiss then looked at naruto who had a preditor like glem in his eye then he lened fworde until he barely touched her ear.

"**mmm you smell and taste like death, it's so **_**arousing"**_Naruto said in a husky molag bol voice.

Anko for her part was taken back at first then developed the same gleam he had.

"Oh you don't know what you gotten you're self into" Anko just as huskily and hormone driven. Naruto smirked then let loose a deep growl/purr and nipped at her neck and slow snaked his hands under her fish net shirt until he felt the lacing of her bra and un-hooked it.

Ibiki was having a scare-faced spasm. Sakura smiled and found herself wet.

"Dude naruto!" KIba exclaimed wanting to sell his soul to the shimmigami if he could trade places with naruto.

"**What? I'm a lean mean Killen machine and I'm feeling frisky," Naruto said with a smirk then return to work on Ankos neck.**

"AHEM" Ibiki coughed loudly getting both of there attention.

"IF you two are done. Anko explain the next part of the exam." Ibiki said tryinto stop this 'madness' would be putting it lightly.

"OOOOO do I have to. Fine LISTEN UP BRATS REPORT TO TRAINING GROUND 44 AKA THE FOREST OF DEATH TOMORROW AT 10 A.M SHARP. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Anko yelled then turned her attenchen back to naruto, who smirked and licked the crook of her neck.

"Sorry babe but we'll have to finish this another time" he said then dissaperd in a dark mist making anko hit the floor with a 'Thud' she looked around and her eye begain to twich.

"OHH THAT LITTLE SHIT WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM" she yelled then puffed out of the room leaving everybody sweat dropping.

After everybody cleard out Ibiki was collecting papers when he noticed something scribbuled at the bottom of it. The paper belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

'_Hey scare-face how's it going well me im fine thanks for asking anyway theres something you should tell the hokage. That kid kabuto's a spy and for orochimaru no less, dount worry iv got a very good source, and it would be in your best interest to round him up and do what you do best, Well good luck with the snake hunting oh and tell Anko I said hi.'_

Ibiki grew a tick mark at that last statement but quickly vanished when he realized just how serious this situation is if the punk was right.

**Hokage monument.**

Naruto was standing above the fourth hokage's head, arms crossed and looking over the village. Night had fallen and a full moon lt the skys, it reminded him of that night nine years ago. A dark smile creped over his face remembering what he did to those people.

"HEY YOU!" A voice screamed from behind. Naruto turned and saw three kids. The one in the middle had spikey white hair and dressed all in black as if he was on a covert mission, His companions were dressed the same, the chubby boy to his right had a bowl shaped hair style that covered his eyes, and to the far left was a young girl who was absolutely timed with fear, she had orange hair and pail skin. The boy in the middle stepped forward.

"You killed my father and so I will kill you!" The boy shouted trying to be poetic but before he could take a step, naruto had already snapped his neck from behind.

"Gen, NOO" the chubby boy yelled then charged at naruto reaching out with a kunai hoping to hit its mark..it didn't. Before the boy could blink, naruto was beside him then grabbed his arm and twisted it from behind.

"AHH Im going to kill you for my father and best friend!" He yelled.

'Hopeless' Naruto thought then jerked this arm violently before tearing it completely from its owner, be for the boy could scream naruto brutally kicked him to the side sending him flying off the monument, he slowly turned his head to the girl who was frozen in place, crying, and whispering something as he neard her he begain to make it out.

"I…I tried to tell them…but they wouldn't hear me…" the girl cryed.

"**What? You're not gone try and 'avenge' your family."** Naruto asked in a mocking tone.

"I…I..lost nobody to you…they brought …me along…so…I could see the 'demon demise' as they put it" The girl said calming down a bit.

"**Well I want you to pass a little message for me" Naruto said sounding like hercin.**

"W….what" The girl aske scared

"**I want you to tell anyone who want to take me on is more than welcome but also tell them abought your friends hahahahaha" Naruto said the last part in an insane laughter filled the night. Just like before…**

**CUT…OK. I BELIEVED I HAD TO MAKE NARUTO A LITTLE BIT MORE DARKER SOO YEA, HAD HIM KILL TWO KIDS HAHA. ANYWAY REVIEW AND READ….OR WAIT REVERS THAT. Thanks and be shur to cheak out Dee rock 313, me and him have been collaborating on this HUGE crossover project which we will try to deliver to the website.**

**OHH and before I go im going to give away a spoiler…..one or more of the konoha 11 WILL DIE HAHAHAHAHA and there will be a rape scean involving a traitorous daedra price.**

**WELL THAT ALL FOR ME.**

_**REAPER99X OUT…..**_


	11. The Bloodmoon

Disclamer- don't own naruto/elder scrolls.

Daedric Uzumiki

Training ground 44- Second phase of Chuunin exams.

Naruto approached to see a crowed at the main gate entrance where his team was to meet, as soon as he was spotted some people shuddered because of fear, other walked away. One way or another everyone knew who he was. He moved toward his team and the rookie nine.

"Hey" Naruto said but before anyone could respond, a kunai flew past all of their heads and grazed Naruto's cheek.

"…Hello gaki, you own me for yesterday" a certain snake mistress said wrapping her arms around his torso and liking the trickle of blood than came from his face, causing naruto to smirk.

"**Dount worry. I'm going to pay you back in full" **Naruto said in a seductive demonic manner.

"Good" She said satisfied with his answer then turned her attention to the other students.

"As for the rest of you. This phase of the exam is all abought survival; you have five days to get to the tower located in the middle of the forest AFTER you obtain a heaven and earth scroll that you will receive shortly. Now sign these forms." Anko explaned.

"What are the forms for" Ino asked

"haha If you die, we won't be held responsible" Anko said with a sinister laugh.

"D…die but but it's just a test!" Ino said

"Well if you want to quit and drag your whole team down with you, be my guest. There's no room for weak ninja in the world," Anko said seriously, which shut Ino up.

"What abought food" Choji asked

"The forest it full of it, however you can always resort to cannabises with a little salt you'd make a good sized pork chop haha " Anko said laughing at the end and over to the side sakura was licking her lips just imagining the meal of a fresh kill.

"BEGIN" Anko yelled causing all the participants to jump into the forest.

**100 yards from the main gate.**

"Hey dobe, I think the strongest one should carry the scroll," Sasuke said.

"But I am carrying the scroll" Naruto replied.  
"hn You? Strong? Pleas I have more power in my finger than you do in your whole body" Sasuke said smirking.

"OK prove it, I want you to kill all those rain nin behind you" Naruto said with a smile trying not to laugh. Sasuke slowly turnd his head to find out naruto was not lying. There were three of them (the three that they encountered in the anime)

"Give us the scroll and we _might _let you live" the one in the middle spoke while unsheathing the short sword on his back.

Without a word sasuke charged yelling something, abought uchiha might but as he reached them the one in the middle back-handed him that sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"Well….that was…expected" Naruto said chuckling to him-self before advance but found a hand stopping him.

"Let me" sakura said pulling her two steel daggers from her hips and holding them in a revers grip.

"Oww douse the little girl want to play ninja hahah" the rain nin on the right said smirking under his mechanical mask then charging at her with his weapan raised. As he got five feet from her he stopped suddenly, he looked down and saw two dagger hilts on in his stomach and the other in his upper chest, he feel to his knees and ripped his mask of allowing himself to cough up the blood that was forming in his throat and onto the forest floor. Sakura smirked reveling her wolf like fangs and flashing her eyes a deep yellow and she neared her prey.

She griped both hilts and violently slid them across, causing three big pieces of flesh to hit the cold ground, she brought the knives to her face and licked the blood clean off before sheathing them.

Dropping to all fours in a feral position, shifting her right arm letting and out a deep growl, Sakura charged at the two remaining nin's.

The one in the middle attempted to axe kick the charging she wolf but she grabbed his ankle and using him as a weapon hit the other rain ninja sending him into a trunk of a great tree.

Still holding the nin by the ankle, she grasped his neck and rising him over her head before launching him down on her knee followed by the crunch of his spine shattering then chunking his lifeless body to the ground.

She then turned her attention to the last nin who was launching him-self to her position by jumping off the tree.

Sakura smiled, she waited for the right moment then grabbing him by the head and slammed him into the cold forest floor and looked straight into his eyes.

"Do it, I won't beg for my life" the rain ninja said not flinching and eyes locked on his killer. Sakura complied with his wishes and thruster her right arm into the mans chest then ripping out his heart.

"**Well done young hunter" hercin said appearing out of the forest shadows.**

Sakura fell to one knee and bowed her head with respect. "Lord hercin, you honor me" the she wolf said.

"**You honor all of my hounds this day young huntress. And for showing showing such ferocity you will have my blessing" hercin said walking to sakura and placed his hand on her head.**

" **You have my favor and blessing, and tonight you can prove it with me" the daedric prince said beginning to fad away.**

"What do you mean, lord hercin?" Sakura said felling powerful after receiving his blessing.

"**Tonight, young huntress THE BLOOD MOON WILL RISE!" hericn said with anticipation fading away.**

"T…the blood moon, Aela told me abought it" Sakura said getting up.

"Yeah, Oh look just the scroll we need" Naruto said digging through the dead ninjas.

"Ow…ugh what happened" sasuke said stumbling out of the bushes rubbing his jaw.

"Sakura killed them all by herself" Naruto said smiling.

"What?" Sasuke said not believing it then noticed the ripped out heart that sakura was still holding.

"Ku-ku-ku. You look a fine specimen Sasuke-kun" a grass nin said rising out of the forest floor.

"And who are you" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am kyuubi-brat. What matters is Sasuke and maybe you later down the road." The grass nin said suddenly a giant snake erupted from the ground and launched its head at naruto hoping to eat him, said persion jumpied as the snake connected into the ground and landed on its head, pulling out his dwarven gun then shoving it into the base of the beast skull then firing fire nature infused bullets causing its part of its head to be blown off then going 'poof'.

"**That all you got?" Naruto said in a Dagon tone.**

"Infernal demon!" the nin said pulling out a sword from his throat, smirking naruto summoned the ebony blade and leaped at the grass nin crossing blades with him.

"You won't stop me!" The nin yelled pushing agents narutos.

"**You're right, I'm not going to stop you. IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled unleashing some killer intent, causing his opponent to stumble slightly giving him the opportunity he needed, Kicking him in the ribs and grabbing his sword hand then pulling it over his head and shoving the ebony blade in to his shoulder from under his arm pit.**

"AGHH..damn you" the nin yelled then stretching his neck to sasuke and gave him a hick….umm curse mark, the recede back to his body.

"**That was wrong in soo many way" Naruto said sarcastically but was then was launched to the ground by a snake wrapping around his waist.**

"Another time demon, eventually sasuke will seek me out for power haha"he said sinking into the ground.Naruto was abought to rise from the ground when the snake bit into him at the chest, he grunted in pain then snapped its neck making it go 'poof'.

"S..sakura how's sasuke..ugh dame it…that snake poisoned me ugh" Naruot said collapsing.

"Naruto!" sakura yelled then turned her attention to sasuke who was screaming in pain.

"Damn it" Sakura said then howled causing alea to appear.

"Sakura we need to get your pack to somewhere safe." Aela said picking up Sasuke on her back and sakura did the same with naruto.

**Team 7's current camp (the one from the anime)**

Sakura sighed probably for the one hundredth time as she looked at her team mates who were out cold, naruto should be dead because that venom went straight to his heart but with nine gods it's a little hard to die.

"There's our target. Sasuke Uchiha" Kin said from her hiding position alound with her team.

"What I remember you from the exam room" sakura said grabbing her daggers.

"That's right and I've got a score to settle with the blond. Come on don't make us hurt you, if you're a good girl we can have some _fun_" Zaku said with sinister intent.

Before anyone could do anything a Wight flash bang went off in front of sakura then…confetti? begin to fall with none other than Sheogorath in the middle with his trusty wabbakack and holding his arms apart like he was an actor getting off the red carpet.

"**Fear not little lass, uncle sheo is her. CHEES FOR EVERYONE" the mad god announced much to the comfusion of the sound team.**

"What the hell is chees?" Zaku question the other much to the rage of sheogorath, who held his fist up to his face.

"**WHAT? NOO CHESS! AM I IN HELL AGAIN?! SAY HOLLOW TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" the mad god yelled them grabbed the wabbajack in both hand's like a gun the moved his hand up and down in a swift motion getting a gun cocking sound, then lowering it down to his hip and firing it like and automatic weapon.**

"**ahhahahahahha" He laughed as the wabbajack fired in multiple directions hitting Dosu and turning him into a roll of toilet paper (god I'm horrible).**

"Oh shit, KIN GET DOWN," Zaku said ducking behind a bush.

"Ahh the kid is awake, my work is done" the mad god said fading away sakura snapped out of her dazeto see naruto with black eyes and the oblivion symbiol in the middle of his puples.

"**Hahaha damn sakura, you know how to stir up some fun" naruto said in a molag bol tone then lazily poting his gun at the bush thay zaku had taken cover at then fired with lighting natur bullets completely destroying the area, he then turned his attenchen to kin who was in a state of shock.**

"**Oi, girl. What's your name?" Naruto questioned.**

"**K….kin tsuchi…If your going to kill me. do it already" She said sternly.**

"**No I'm not going to kill you, but question you" naruto said almost complacently.**

"**Why are you her?" Naruto asked**

"**why should I tell you anything?" Kin asked.**

"**Because if you cooperate I'll have you places under my protection so that now one will hurt you. Also you won't have to go back to you're old life." Naruto said.**

"W…what are you talking abought old life?" Kin asked dumfounded.

"You have the same eyes as me, I can see you've been lied to, betrayed, Brocken, hurt, and left for dead." Naruto said hiting the bulls eye.

"….ok..we were here to kill Sasuke Uchiha for Orocimaru, who plans an invasion at the end of the Chuuin exams and to kill the Hokage" Kin explained taken back by the blonds heart felt words.

"Thank you kin, you can travel with us. However you may want to stick close to me tonight," Naruto said.

"Why?" Kin asked.

"Because the bloodmoon will rise and trust me you don't want to be considered prey," Naruto said with a smile.

**Later that day-10 minutes before sundown.**

"Sakura are you ready?" Aela questiond.

"Yes, I'm ready" Sakura said with a smile.

"This will be you're first full turn child it may hurt at first but you will reap the rewards also ditch the armor before you transform" Aela said causing sakura to blush.

"haha dount be bashfull sakura, it's like I haven't seen you that way befor" Naruto said with a smug grin causing kin to faceplant to the ground.

"s…shut up naruto" Sakura said slowly un clasping her armor after a few mintues she was just as bear the day she was born and the sun set.

"Her we go" Aela said then crumpled to the ground and yelling out in pain, and so was sakura on her knees and slamming her hand into the ground repeatedly to numb the pain, soon she could her her bones breaking, twisting and changing.

After a few more mintues of agony they both arouse in there full werewolf metamorphoses. Aela for her part looked a normal black were but sakura had a more spiky main running down her back with pink tips, her claws had a sharpened aura probably form hercins blessing.

"**FLY MY HUNTERS, FLYY" Hercins voice suddenly brock the red-lit night, getting several howls in return, and obeying the command of their lord, aela and sakura took to the night.**

"What are they?" Kin asked naruto (who she was clinging to)

"Hunter. One of the best." Naruto said smiling then noticed kin holding him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself kin-_chan_" Naruto said adding the suffix causing the girl to blush although it was hard to tell with the blood moon out, naruto smiled the wrapped his arms around her waist.

"W…what are you doing?" Kin asked

"Are you objecting?" Naruto asked seductively, then proceeded to nip at the girl's neck.

She smiled enjoying the small jolts of pleaser she was felling going up her spin.

"Only if you stop," She said almost giggling as they both went deeper into the cave they were hiding out at, tonight the lycans were not the only ones who would be howling.

**AND CUTT….THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER NOW I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS, THERES IS A NEW POLL OUT ON MY PROFILE (TOOK THE OTHER DOWN SINCE THIS IS A HERMAN I THINKS ITS CALLED) IT'S ABOUGHT WHICH FIC SHOULD I DO NEXT, PLEAS PLEAS VOTE ON IT. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**AND HERS A FEW PERSONAL FAVRET STORYS OF MINE YOU SHOULD CHEAK OUT.**

**Naruto:rise of the fox lord- extremely good dark naruto fic.**

**The cataclysm within- Instead of the kyuubi being bound whithin naruto, it is Deathwing from WoW.**

**The Reapers art- Naruto dies at the hands of a mob, but the Grimreaper (thank, no thank you, pleas hold you standing ovation) takes pity on naruto and trans him in the death arts.**

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR ME UNTIL NEXT WE MEET IN THE PLAINS OF HELL, REAPER99X OUT….. **


	12. Clash of the Green Beast and Red Demon

Disclamer- don't own Naruto/elder scrolls…wish I did.

DAEDRIC UZAMIKI

Sakura was feeling livid, like she had taken her first real breath, she felt whole. Currently she was making her way back to the camp, still naked and blood cover from all of the prey of last nights game, she smiled recalling the memory.

_Falshback- last night after the Blood moon rose._

"_**FLY MY HUNTERS, TAKE YOUR PREY!"**__ Hercins voice brock the cool night are as Sakura and aela in there lycan skins dashed through the forest on all fours searching for their next meal._

_The she-wolves landed atop of a hill before stopping and sniffing the air._

"_Preeey" Sakura said in a morphed voice as she caught the scent of another team camping 150 meters off the base of the hill, aela turned right still running at full speed to flank the unfortunate campers._

_Sakura eased her way from the tree line until she had a good view of the camp; three tents were set up by a small river with its occupants were gatherd around a small fire._

"_damn its cold out here" one said shivering slightly._

"_haha apparently you've never been to iron country" another said getting up, as he turned his back to his companions a black shadow raced past him, the he fell back onto the fire; dead with a gaping hole in his throat. One of them raced away from the camp, he would come later._

_Sakura pounced on the only remaining one who was laying in the river, aela then grasped his neck, both wolves birthing heavily and their mouths dripping with saliva, savoring the scent of the meal to come; sakura bit done on his right shoulder and aela one his jaw line, both yanking in opposite directions till the nin was ripped in half and slowly devoured._

" _(pant) I …think..(pant) lost…em..he..he..AHGH!" the not so soul savior said before being lifted by the neck by both aela and sakura who were still hungry for another meal, this did not go unnoticed by the nin._

"_I hope I give you the shit's, YOU FUCKEN WIMPS"(1) he said before be torn apart and devoured…_

_Flashback_-Ends

Sakura burped then made her way to the camp; she found her armor on a tree stump and decided to check on her team.

Sasuke was still out cold as she made her way to deeper into the cave; she could only smirked as she found a naked kin sleeping on top of a just as naked naruto.

"You know, if you keep staring you're gon'a get a noise bleed" Naruto said smirking with his eyes still closed.

"This is a dangers game you're playing naruto haha" Sakura retorted with a smirk. Naruto gently moved kin off him, found his clothing, and proceeded to get dressed.

"We should head for the tower as soon as possible. I take it your hunt went well?" Naruto said zipping up his crimson jacket.

"Yes, for the first time in my life I feel whole" Sakura said smiling.

"hmm naruto-kun where are you" kin said starting to awaken.

"Come on babe, time to get dressed" naruto said walking out of the cave, he past sasuke who was still sleeping.

"I'm not going to carry you" Naruto said heating up his hand with a small fireball spell (yeah I think its time naruto starts using magic) and touched sasuke on the chest after a few seconds of burning sasuke jumped up 15 fifteen feet in the air.

"AHH what the hell loser!" Sasuke said rubbing his seared chest.

"You wouldn't wake up" Naruto said plainly.

"And couldn't of carried me" Sasuke said annoyed.

"No" was all naruto said as kin and sakura walked out of the camp.

"Who is this?" Sasuke said looking at kin.

"This is kin, she is under my custody," Naruto said making his way over to her and placing his arm around her neck.

" hn she should be serving an uchiha and bend to MY WILL, and help resurrect my clan, not some worthless freak like you" Sasuke said smugly thinking it's not fair that a looser like him gets so many women.

"(sigh) whatever, let's just go to the tower. Naruto said not feeling like hurting him…well not yet at least, and with that, the group made their way to the tower.

**Forest of death-tower entrance **

It didn't take the group very long to reach the tower from their camp sight. As they began to walk through the hallway Iruka appeared with a 'poof'.

"Hello Naruto, I'm glad your team made it ok. You have 4 days to rest up while the other teams arrive." Irruka said with another 'poof' but as the smoke cleared, sheogorath was waiting.

"Top of the morning to ya, lad" the mad god said then noticing kin.

"ahh hello lase, Im sheogorath a pleasure" he said with a bow then taking her hand and gently kissing it.

"Carful you mad hatter," Naruto said with a deadly smirk.

"And what be wrong with enjoying the company of the fair sex, hmmm something you know well, anyway I just came to visit and get some cheese ahhh glory's chees. But to a more boring matter, I believe another daedric prince is coming over as well as some others influences" the Scotsman said turning serious at the end.

"Do you know who?" Naruto said.

"We've leveled it done to two possible candidates. Meridia or Jyggalag, my predecessor" Sheogorsth said a bit sadly at the end.

"What do you mean predecessor?" Naruto asked

"I was once mortal, I went to the shivering Isle's to become champion of Sheogorath, I did and I served him faithfully for two years then the greymarch came into full cycle. Sheogorath turned into jyggalag who was cursed to become everything he stood agents. I faced him in single combat and defended him and freeing him from his cures, and in return I turned from mortal into a god" The mad god said hinting a bit of mortality.

"I see thanks sheo" Naruto said

"aye" he said before fading back into naruto's mind scape.

"Well I'm going to go get some rest" Naruto said making his way to their assigned room.

**WARNING-HEAVILY LEMON, CHILDREN..PAY ATTENCHEN, YOU GOTT'A LEARN YOUNG HAHAH**

As he walked in, he felt something grab him from behind "time to pay up" a famine voice said then licked his eardrum. Naruto smirked then whipped around and picked her up in return she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried anko to the bed located in the room, constantly in lip lock, their tongs fighting for dominance. He almost gently laid her on the bed and in a swift motion ripped her trench coat, fishnet shirt, and bra off. Not even gracing the skin. He quickly got his top's off and proceeded to nip at her neck, then her collar bone and then her right breast while groping the other, as a reward she moaned in pleaser while clawing his back. Slowly and steady, he worked his way done from her breast, to her flat stomach then bit done on the lacing of her skirt and pennies, then ripped them off. Licking his way done into her nether rejoins and finally to her entrance then barley graced her outer walls with his tong, causing anko to shiver with pleaser, satisfied with her reaction naruto shot his tong into her core, getting a very loud scream/moan before she wrapped her exposed legs around his neck to push him further inward. He keep his tong in check from a swirling motion, then lightly licking the clit. After repeating the action he got showered with sweet tasting juices.

Anko desperately tried to catch her breath, while smiling a wide smile the entire time. She felt naruto making his way back up the same way he went down.

"You ready, babe" Naruto said smirking, instead of answering anko simply griped his erotic member getting a sharp groan from naruto.

"Shut up and fuck me already"Anko said grinning before he slid his pants and thruster fully into her getting a scream out of pure blissful pleasure, he counted to thrust inward, gradual building up speed.

"Ah—ah—keep—going—don't—don't—AGH" Anko barley said but reached her climax, as for naruto he wasn't completely finished yet, after a few more thrust her roared in a demonic voice, then collapsed beside her.

**LEMON END-WAMP-WAMP-WAAAAMP.**

"Damn…kid…you're..good" Anko said trying to catch her breath.

Naruto smirked " so I've been told" he went to get up but was tackled by sakura with kin quickly jumping on him as well.

"And where do you think you're going daedra?" Sakura said seductively as a three women pounced on him.

**NARUTO'S-MINDSCAPE**

"**BY ALL THAT IA BLESSED CHEES, HOW MUCH CAN THIS KID TAKE. HE'S GIVEN MOLAG A RUN FOR HIS MONEY," SHEOGORATH YELLED TO THE OTHER PRINCES.**

"**Where do you think he gets it from?" Molag said errantly.**

**Nocturnial had passed out from the noise bleed she had. 'Note to self, next time he sleeps, make sure he does not get any rest' nocturnal thought.**

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD- THREE DAYS LATER.**

"Ill be you're proctored; Genma Shiranui. When you're name is called proceed to fight the selected opponent. To win; Your appounet must forthefet, knock unconscious or killed" Genma stated causing some teams to cringe at the end.

**Naruto Uzamiki Vs. Rock Lee**

" YOSH, FINALLY A CHANCE TO IGNITE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" The bowled headed ninja yelled followed by another YOSH from his look alike, then summer salted done to the arena.

Naruto for his part was consumed in a black/red mist then manifested him-self on the floor in front of lee.

"Uzamiki-san, I have wanted to fight you since the news of you killing a god reached my youth-full ears, Please do not hold back." Lee said respectively then bowed, Naruto retuned it with a smile as well a slight nod.

"BEGIN" ganma yelled causing both fighters to disappear out of thin air. Evreybody looked confused for a few moments "wait for it…wait for it.."

'**BOOM'!** brock the air, literally breaking the air, sending shockwaves of power casing some people to slam into the wall, everybody looked up to see a red and green bluer disappearing and re-appearing on the ground, floor and ceiling then both manifested and as they did, their first collided causing another shockwave of power then sent both fighters in opposite directions.

Both regained their footing at the same time, Naruto standing with a insane grin firmly pasted on his face.

"Lee I commend you. You are indeed a worthy opponent." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"As are you uzamiki-san but I'm afraid I must get serious!" lee said dropping all of his weights.

"**AS MUST I! "** Naruto yelled in a molag bol voice then biting his finger and lightly touching his oblivion tattoo located on the side of his neck, causing a bright red light, as it cleared Naruto stood cladded in his daedric prince armor, causing a whirlwind of power to escalate, so much than Garras sand was forced to cover him.

Lee looked worried for a second then looked at his sensei.

"YES LEE, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION!" Gai said holding on to the barley holding on to the railing.

Lee closed his eyes then slammed his hands together before screaming "GATE OF OPENING: OPEN!" this causing energy to violently stir around lee.

"GATE OF HEALING: OPEN!" This caused the energy to spike and flow around him.

"GATE OF LIFE: OPEN!" This caused his skin to turn red and his eye's to turn white.

"GATE OF LIMIT: OPEN!" This caused his chakura to swirl violently around him (think super sayen).

Naruto didn't event see the blur as lee shot forward at an in-human rate, His body shook violently with almost un-see able blurs appearing around him in different places as Lee unleashed hit's and kicks, then sent the blond daedra skyrocketing into the air with a upper cut.

Naruto was not completely helpless, at the last moment he turned and caught lees burning fist, in return lee brutally side-kicked him, naruto however did not let go and at the height of his momentum whirled lee into the side of the arena.

Naruto flouted slightly off the ground then proceed to do a swirling motion, but instead of slamming his hand down, he keeping his claw like fingers arched the slowly placed them at his side (kamihamiha).

"**CRASH DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS, TURN EVERYTHING WE HOLD DEAR TO ASH: LIGHTING STORM!" **Naruto ended his chant and thruster forward causing a blue/Wight beam to shoot out at Lee. The bowled headed beast could do only one thing. Block it.

Lee placed his arm crossways in front of his body, and took the blast head on, he winced in pain as the energy burned through his clothes, flesh, bone….and marrow. Naruto suddenly stopped his onslaught and appeared behind lee with the mace of molag bol in his hand then slamed it into his right leg, causing him to go fall on one knee, naruto then delivered a bone-crunching side kick to lee knocking him to the ground, causing lee's powerful form to deactivate, he tried to rise up but had naruto metal foot slam on his chest and the demonic mace shoved a inch from his face.

"**Lee, you are a strong warrior worth of respect and honor. There is no shame in forfeiting…..don't make me kill you." Naruto said still in a demonic voice.**

Lee raised his hand to give up but found, he barely had one, this caused him to go into a state of shock. Naruto noticed this and winced, he placed his own hand above lees remainder, in seconds a green energy surrounded it and his hand slowly came back in to existence.

"Yosh uzaniki-san. One day we will finish this contest" Lee said gripping his armored hand, who then helped him to his feet.

"I look forward to it" Naruto said returning to his normal voice.

"Winnier Naruto Uzamiki!" Genma shouted, causing most people to cheer.

"ADA BOY BRAT!" Zabuza yelled, fist pumping in the air. Sakura smiled as well as anko and kin. Sasuke brooded thinking that the power should beloung to an uchiha what enfurated him the most was when he couldent copy them, then noticed sheogorath beside him.

"**You know, I like those eyes of yours, maybe I'll take those from you one day" **the made god whispered in sasuks ear then proceeded to tap his cain for naruto's victory, and sasuke to damn near piss himself.

"Naruto that was fucken awesome!" kiba shouted as he rejounted the group.

"Thanks kiba" Naruto said smiling at his friend, but It quickly faded when the next names were called.

"**Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Garra Of the Sand" **Genma called out causing kiba and damn near everybody in the konoha 11 to stiffen, Kiba went wide eyed in fear and started to sweat. The memories of how the sand nin killed an entire team of ninja single handedly.

"Kiba. . " Naruto said gripping his shoulder, he smirked then shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about me" He said then he and Akamaru jumpied down to the floor where gaara was wating for him.

"Come Mutt. Prove my existence" Garra said with no emotion as he uncorked his gored causing sand to ooze out.

"Let's get 'em Akamaru, MAN BEAST CLONE" Kiba shouted as he got into a ferial position with his familiar becoming and exact copy of him.

"FANG OVER FANG!" they both shouted as both became drill like projectiles and tried to slam into garra but were cought off by the sand, as they both came to a stop the sand shifted into a tentical shaped form and knocked both of them into the air, more sane flouted behind them and caught them bought like a net, then slamming then into the ground.

"Pathetic" Garra said rasing the sand befor slaming it back down opoun him, after the third time the sand receded back to garras feet, and kiba sloly rose, his jacket was near torn off with blood seeping out of his mouth.

"….that….all…..you…got" Kiba said with a smirk, garra just staried at him for a few moments, than a spike of killer intent went through the building. Garra kept a calm face then his sand spashed all over the floor and under kiba.

He noticed this and akamaru who was jumping at garra only to have him swated away, then the canin not moving on the floor.

"NOO YOU BASTURD!" Kiba shouted as he tried to charge, he looked down and saw nothing but sand and suddenly was lifted off of the ground by a sand spike that impailed him from behind, then spike countued to take him further into the are, like a flower groing but then its stems shot multipul spikes that all ran through kiba. Two three-foot wide ones in his middle and upper back, a small one through his left knee, two in his right sholder and three in small thorns his color bone.

What ever strength he had left, kiba turned his toward hinata.

"_Hinata….I'm….sorry"_ the Inuzuka thought then exhaled his last breath.

"KIBA-KUNNN" a feminen voice brock through the air at the sight of her dead lover….

**DONE. YES KIBA IS DEAD, I DOUNT HATE HIM BUT HE WAS CONVENT IN THE PLOT. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.  
ASLO I STARTED ANOTHOR STORY FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW AND IF YOU LIKK DAEDRIC UZAMIKI YOU'LL PROBALLY LIKE THE OTHER ONE AS WELL.**

**ITS CALL GRIND-PANTERA, A BLEACH/NARUTO CROSSOVER PLEAS CHEAK IT OUT. AND VOTE ON THE POLL THANKS AND UNTILL NEXT TIME.**

**REAPER99X OUT…..**


	13. Sorrow and Fire's Rage

_Disclaimer- Reaper-san does not own naruto/elder scrolls in any way._

**DAEDRIC UZUMAKI**

"KIBA-KUUUUN" hinata screamed at the sight of her dead lover, Gaara receded most of the spikes then slung kiba's lifeless carcass to the ground causing it to slide 5 feet, leaving a deep blood trail with the red liquid still seeping out of the Inuzuka's body.

"NOO, YOU'RE MINE!" Tsume yelled as she and Kuromaru jumped down to the stadium, both foaming at the mouth like a mad canine OD'ing on blood lust, she charged at the sand demon only to have Asuma and Kakashi appear to hold her back as well as shikaku use his shadows to get ahold of her familiar.

"LET ME GOOOO, HE KILLED MY SON! LET ME KILL HIM, LET ME KILL AHHHGHHHHHH" Tsume howled like a beast at the end before her bloodlust gave way to sorrow and began to cry.

Hana was no better, she was being restrained by three ANUB, crying and thrashing trying to get free.

Hinanta was crying her heart out as she was being held by kureni who was also shedding a few tears at the loss of her student.

"I'll KILL You!" Tsume shouted her voice breaking badly as she cried harder.

Gaara for his part had a blank face but then 'mother' gave him a sadistic idea causing him to almost smirk.

"I took the son, now I'll take the mother" the sand demon stated causing hana to flinch and tsume to look him right in the eye.

Gaara raised both of his hands causing a tsunami of sand to appear, he slung his arms forward, and the wave followed its master's movement and hurled at the trio of jonin.

"**From the depts of hell rise: INFERNO" **A demonic voice yelled then the sand wave was meet with a massive fire stream that erupted from the demonic gauntlet of the daedric lord of konoha, who appeared in front of the group.

The two forces clashed and the flames seeped into the sand, turning it into glass, causing gaara to stop his attack.

"Mother says you were like me once but you…became something more powerful. She wants your blood," Garra said in a monotone.

Naruto silted eye's landed on kibas body then developed their black oblivion shaped purples that then gazed on gaara, he then popped his neck at both side, getting a loud crunch.

"Tell the bitch to bring it on. **FIRES RAGE!"** Naruto yelled the ability that the missing god gave, not sure what might happen. He had been wary because he could feel the ability it was beckoning, tempting him to use its power.

Flames consumed naruto as they outlined his body, with only the outline of his hair and armor were visible as well as a pair of deep black eyes.

"Hokage-sama, we need to stop this" Genma said worriedly, the third did not answer only look at naruto's form.

'_Naruto, my boy. How strong have you become?" _the third thought.

Naruto looked at his hand through his inflamed vision and hidden smirk appeared. He began to walk and found the very ground turned to ash with each step he took and soon he took into a full sprint, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

Gaara put up a sand wall to protect himself but it soon turned to glass as naruto busted through it, naruto disappeared in a flight of ash and reappeared in front of the sand demon and slashed him on the right side of his face that was instantly cartelized, leaving four distinctive claw marks. Naruto then kicked him into the wall and began to do a swirling motion, that sent a message to everybody else. Get down.

"Enough! Winner Gaara of the sand, Naruto stop, or you will disqualify yourself from the exams." Ginma shouted that seem to reach narutos ears.

His flaming form deactivated, leaving him in his ninja gear. He slowly walked to kibas body and kneeled before it.

"I'll see you on the other side bro" Naruto said.

"K..kiba-kunn" hinata said as she kneeled at the dead ninjas side and began to cry, she then felt something nugin her. She turned to see a bloody akamaru (A/N: Ok akamaru is his size in shipuden, because the konoha 11 is 15/16 so he would be around that size).

Hinata did not say anything only hug the dog by the neck.

"We can get through this together akamaru." Hinata said burring her face into the dog's fur.

"Shikamaru Nara Vs. Kankuro of the sand" Genma said. Shikamaru for his part yawned and made his way to the nearly destroyed area where his opponent was waiting.

Before naruto left, he summoned four daedra to carry kiba out of the arena as a sign of respect.

Tsume and hana had to be carried out because they didn't have the strength to walk after watching kiba be butchered in such.

"You should just give up nara, I'm a master with my puppets" Kankuro said as crow appeared beside its master.

"(Yawn) man this is troublesome, let's get this over with" shikamaru said as three pitch black clones in the outline of the lazy nara appeared and flanked him, at the same time all three flicked their wrist causing two demonic shadow swords appeared in both of their hands. (A/N: Ok Iv made shikamaru more of a fighter as well as a thinker, so yeah he is going get action to).

"Its going to take more than some butter knives to beat me" konkuro yelled as his puppet crow charged at the original.

Shikamaru ran several calculations through his head, he smirked and his three clones pounced on crow and impaled him, kunkuro yanked his charkura string causing sharp razor blades to appear over different sections of crow, then the puppet began to spin in various places, slicing all three clonus in different pieces before they faded away.

"Where are you." Kankuro said aloud looking for his opponent.

"You wanna know something interesting about the nara clan, Our shadow jutsu is actually a very weak form of a lost chakura nature that the Sage of six paths sealed away. Only some won from the nara clan, who meets certain 'requirements' can unlock our true power and I finally did It." Shikamaru said from the ceiling next to the main light.

"SHIKAMARU, DON'T DO IT!, THERE'S A RESION WHY IT WAS BANISHED!" shikaku nara yelled, he was sweating badly and griping the railing. He was scared.

Shikamaru smirked and placed his hands together before running through hand sighs the last one was unique, he arched his fingers in a claw like stands before yelling.

"7th Path: Darkness relies!" this caused every shadow in the room to shoot out at shikamaru and absorb into him and was soon encased in a black shell that slowly flouted to the ground.

"What the hell" Kankuro said looking at the sphere before him.

The shell began to crake and fad away, shikamaru steeped out.

Shikamaru had undergone a mesomorphs, he was taller and had liner muscles, his fishnet shirt was gone reviling his six pack and all, his jacket was pitch black with the nara symbol in blood red, he had a small black go-T much like his father.

"Damn. That wasn't as troublesome as I thought it would be." Shikamaru said before he held out his hand and a dark scythe appeared.

Kankuro looked nervous for a moment before rising his hand to surrender,

"I..I Surren" kakuro started.

"You know, that's a nice sister you have" Shikamaru said smirking, causing temari to blush and kankuro to get pissed.

"YOU'RE DEAD" Kankuro yelled then sent crow to charge, shikamaru swung his weapon downward but it seemed to extend, slicing the puppet in half at a long-ranged distance.

"huh…I wonder what else I can do" Shikamaru said then shoved the weapan into his shadow causing it to reappear behind kankuro, slicing him across the back and making him fall to one knee.

"I SURRENDER….I..surrender" Kankurao yelled out, causing shikamru to smirk and began to walk away.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara" Genma shouted.

Temari was watching her brother getting treated when she felt something grab her ass, she yelped then turned to see nothing, she looked across the arena to see shikamaru retract his hand from the wall, making her blush and slightly pissed, and yet a little wet.

Skikaku walked to his son and was about to strike him but had it caught by a shadow hand that appeared behind shikamaru.

"You have no idea what you've done boy" Shikaku said through his teeth, shikamaru for his part had a lazy face but then the shadow arm brock his fathers.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" shikamaru said looking down at his father. Everybody was shocked at the event that was unfolding.

**Infirmary section of the tower.**

Gaara was sitting at the edge of the medical bed as matsuri wrapped bandages around his bare abdomen. (A/n: Matsuri is the same age as gaara around 15)

"You should be more careful gaara." She said as she finished mending his broken ribs and was about to dab some alcohol over his four scar marks but he grabbed her wrist before the cloth made contact.

"Why." He said plainly looking her in the eye.

"Why What" She said nervously.

"Why do you care about me" He said in monotone.

She looked at him questionably for a few moments. "Why don't you let anybody in? Gaara I'm not like the villagers, I'm not like your father..I won't hurt you," She said causing him to slowly let go of her wrist, she let go of the rag and gently stroked his cheek.

"You could easily die around me" Gaara said looking her in the eye.

"Then I'd die happy" She said in a lustful whisper as she kissed him, which he returned.

"Gaara?" a famine voice said causing both people to stop their act.

"What, temari" Gaara said errantly he turnd to see matsuri blushing heavily.

" I came to check on you but your…preoccupied" temari said feeling awkward.

"Did anything of importance happen" gaara asked.

"Konkuro lose to that nara guy after he…transformed," she said trying to hide the noise bleed.

"And the rest of the maches will be held tomorrow, because they have to repair the arena." Temari said before leaving.

"Has anything in the plan changed" Gaara asked causing her to stop.

"No the invasion will happen, why?" temari asked.

"Because that's when the uzumaki will prove my existence," gaara said. Temari didn't say anything as she left.

"Gaara, you do exists. And I can prove it." the brunet said as she stood up.

"There's only one way for me to prove it" Gaara said looking her in the eye.

Mastari slide her clothes off and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Are you so sure?" She said before she pushed him down on the bed.

**Naruto's assigned room.**

Naruto sighed; he could not sleep although most men would have. The three naked bodies of kin, sakura and anko surrounded him.

He felt bad about kibas death, there's something he could have done, there must.

"Damn it" Naruto said through his teeth.

"**There was nothing you could do, his web was already woven" melphala said trying to comfort him.**

Naruto did not respond just let out a deep sigh, he then wrapped his arm around sakura's bare body and let sleep take him.

**DONE. A LITTLE HINT-HINTS AND WINK-WINKS ABOUGHT THE DIFFERENT PARINGS. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW SHIKAMARU HUH? YEAGH YEAGH A LITTLE OUT OF CHARICTER BUT I LIKE THAT SOMETIMES.**

**ALSO IM GOING TO SAY THIS AND I HOPE PEAPLE GET IT THROUGH THIR HEAD'S THERE WILL BE NO HINATA PARING GOT IT? THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUGHT THAT.**

**IV TWO CROSSOVER IDEAS ONE A GOOD FRIEND AND FELLOW AUTHOR OF MINE DEEROCK 313 WILL BE WORKING ON IS A FABLE/KINGDOME HEARTS 2. NOW I KNOW WHAT YPU ALL THINGKING 'WHAT THE HELL?' THE PLOT IS WHEN THAT CARD GUY DIES IN THE CATLE THAT NEVER WAS AND A SINGLE CARD REMAIND A JACK OF BLADES. NOW THE ONLY WAY FOR HIM TO GET BACK TO ALBION IS TO COLLECT THE SOULS OF EACH WORLS GREATEST HEROS, IN EACH CHAPTER HE GOUES FROM WORLD TO WORLD FIGHTING THE GOOOD GUYS AND WELL KILL'S THEM LIKE HERCULES,MULONE, CLOUD, SEPOROTH AND EVEN MICKY. WE WILL WORK ON THAT PROJECT ON A LETER DATE. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**ANOTHOR CROSSOVER BETWEEN MEATL GEAR REVENGENCE AND NARUTO, WHERE NARUTO BECOMS A CYBORG NINJA. WILL COME AT LATER DATE.**

**BE SURE TO CHEAK OUT MY OTHER STORYS SUCH AS GRIND-PANTERA, NARUTO UZAMIKI: DEATH REBORN (DARKSIDER CROSSOVER) AND KONOHA 13 (MY FIRST FANFICTION).**

**NOW REVIEW YOUR OPENS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. ALSO . . . .GRAMMER. IV ALWAYS HAD A PROBLUM WITH IT, IM DESLEX OK NO GET OFF MY FUCKEN BACK ABOUGHT IT.**

**THAT ALL FOR ME**

**REAPER99X…OUT**


	14. It begin's

DAEDRIC UZUMAKI

_Sheogorath- Top of the morning to ya lades and lasses, This Commentary with uncle sheo, now the guy with the scythe over there does not own elderscrolls/naruto.  
GrimmReaper99x- Show some respect or ill never write a sentence with you and chees again.  
Sheogorath-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!  
Grimmreaper99x-Would I? Maybe I'll write a one shot where I send your mad ass to rehab for the cheesy.  
(He faints)_

_Grimmreaper99x- ON WITH THE FIC!_

Naruto watched with mild interest as Sasuke beat the nin who was sucking his chakura out, It was the third and final day of the third stage. Most of the damage had been repaired but the bloodstains were still visible on the ground, causing some people to be uneasy.

**SAKURA HARINO VS. INO YAMANAKA **Genma announced, causing ino to smirk and sakura to sigh. She then leaped onto the arena as Ino made her way down the stairs.

"Give up forhead, you can't be.." ino started but was interrupted by an chakura arrow zooming past her head and destroyed the wall behind her.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Ino yelled

"That's the point" Sakura said in a deadly whisper then pulled back another arrow and let loose, ino rolled to the side in hopes of dodging it, the projectile exploded causing the blond to fly through the air. Sakura quickly followed her then kicked the girl in the back and into the ground. Sakura landed gracefully on the tip of the hand sign statue and readied another arrow. Ino with surprisingly quick reflexes crouched to one knee, aimed her hands at sakura and used her clans jutsu. "Mind Transfer Technique" she shouted and was now what looked to be a forest with a blood red moon shining; she turned to see inner sakura.

"Welcome to my hunting grounds" Inner Sakura said as her eyes became golden, slowly the girl shifted into her lycanthrope form, her true inner self.

Ino screamed as the beast pounced on her and quickly came back to her own body, the second she opened her eyes, sakura let loose another arrow, this time…_**She took it in the knee.**_(HAHAHAHAHAA YEAH)

"AGHHH" the blond screamed clutching her now bleeding leg, she looked up to see sakura knee next to her and place a dagger to her neck.

"Surrender or die" She said in a deadly whisper, ino shakily raised her hand ending the match. Sakura harshly grabbed the arrow and ripped it out, getting another cry of pain from ino then made her way back to the stands.

"Has anybody ever told you that you look amazing cover in blood," Naruto whispered in her ear than proceeded to lick the drum, causing sakura to shiver in pleasure. In return, she inched her hand up his inner thigh, getting a twitch from a certain anatomy.

"You two gon'a fuck in front of everybody?" anko asked playfully.

Naruto looked up "Hadn't thought about it yet" then returned to his previous action. Anko smirked and made her way over to them.

"You better not leave me out, Got it" she said into sakura's her and lightly rubbed her entranced

"Would we ever, Anko-chan" Naruto said with a smirk and using his free hand followed the same action as anko, earning a slight moan.

"Well finish this later, I got 'a go" Naruto said before disappearing in a red mist and both females to collapse. 'Damn right later' they thought at the same time.

**Hokage Office- at the moment.**

Naruto appeard outside of sarutobi's office with kin waiting for him.

"Naruto-Kun!" Kin said as she leaped into the crimson-headed boy's arms, getting a smirk. After she let go they proceeded inside with the third hokage, Ibiki, Kakashi and a middle aged man with white spiky hair that lowered to his mid-back.

"Ahh Naruto, this is the girl you spoke of yes?" Sarutobi said with a slight smile.

"Yeah grams, this is Kin Tsuchi. Formally of the sound village, bodyguard of Orochimaru and now under my protection And maybe a part of my CRA." That last part causing everybody's eyes widen.

"C…cra" Kakashi asked sweating bullets.

"Yep, I'm the last of two clans. Uzumaki and Namizaki. Yes, I know he was my father; you can thank Boethia for that, prince of _plots_. Oh and speaking of" Naruto said with a smile then faced the middle aged man.

"_Godfather"_ Naruto started firmly. The man started to smile but his eyes widen as naruto shoved Mehrunes Razor into his lower gut, avoiding anything vital of course and made sure to keep him alive.

"**Where the fuck where YOU!"** Naruto said pressing the blade deeper, forcing the sage to back agents the wall. Naruto's eyes burned with rage as he steadily twisted the razor, causing small leeks of blood to flow out of the man's mouth.

"**WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE MOBS CAME, WHERE WE YOU WHEN I WAS THROWN INTO THE STREETS, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS STARVING ON THE BRINK OF DEATH, WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY KILLED ME! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I **_**NEEDED**_** YOU!?"** Naruto yelled in a demented voice, using his left hand he grasped the man neck and slammed him into the wall repeatedly, ever soften yanking the blade upward with his right hand. Jiraiya gritted his teeth and grasped narutos arm to try and stop his onslaught. Kin, Kakashi, Sarutobi and ibiki were on the other side of the room, each intimidated at the site before them, but it had to happen, it needed to happen.

"**WELL!"** Naruto said after slamming jiraiya once more.

"I….was…serving…konoha" the old man weakly said, getting another painful slam from naruto.

" '_**Serving konoha'**_** HA so konoha was more important than your own GODSON!" Naruto yelled then slowly slid the razor out of and tossed the man in the middle of the floor.**

"Naruto Wait….Im sorry" Jiraiya said holding his hand up only to have in snapped in half by naruto.

"**KONOHA made my life a living hell and if it wasn't for a handful of people that live here; I would have opened the gates of Oblivion and the daedra would have slaughtered everything you tried to **_**serve!" **_**Naruto yelled unlashing his power then kicked his 'Godfather' across the face, sending him crashing into the wall.**

"Naruto, don't kill him, he's not entirely at fault. The council went behind my back and sent as well as keep him away from this place." Sarutobi said placing a hand on naruto, calming him slightly.

"I've had enough with civilians; this is a village for ninjas damn it! Why are they given any authority at all? **I think it's time to reap what they have sown"** Naruto said smiling at the end.

"Crow, get jiriya to the hospital." The hokage said on order an anbu wearing a crow mask appeared, hauled the sage over his shoulder, and disappeared in a flight of smoke.

"Now , You will be given citizenship in konoha in exchange for your corporation." The hokage said respectfully.

Kin smiled and went on to tell how orochimaru's plans for the invasion as well as his intention's with Sasuke Uchiha.

'**I say we kill the uchiha, he's become a liability and has outlived his usefulness.' Dagon said in narutos head along with the other princes agreeing. **

"How much as Kabuto given up so far ibiki?" Naruto asked to the scared man.

" well I'll say this for him, he's got a high pain tolerance but he brock after we cut his left arm off as well as his ears and noise" Ibiki said with a plan face causing naruto to burst into insane laughter.

" hahahahah…..oh I needed that, oh and one more thing; there's another daedric prince coming, maybe two this time." Naruto said seriously at the end causing most people in the room to stiffen.

"When?" Kakashi asked remembering the havoc malacath caused at the bridge.

" Possibly during the invasion, I'm not entirely sure." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Also gramps, we need to start two guilds," Naruto said, confusing the others.

"What do you mean naruto, what are 'Guilds'?" Sarutobi asked.

"A guild is a form of brotherhood for mages, thieves, warriors, and assassins. I want to establish an underground thieves guild, recruiting people of my choosing. As well as a dark brotherhood" Naruto explained.

"What purpose would they serve?" Kakashi asked.

"One spread my influence; two bring a little bank to konoha that could help prepare for the invasion." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by 'spread your influence'?" the third asked.

"Nocturnal is the patron of thieves and luck. She is inside of me, making me the patron of thieves. By making a guild, thieves would come to worship me, making me considerably stronger." Naruto explained.

"And the dark brotherhood are a group of cultist assassins that follow the ways of Sithis. My patron. By praying to the night mother, who will have to be established; then she will inform the 'listener' who will broker the contract, funds are exchanged and a skilled assassin is sent to kill the target." Naruto said while impressing the others.

"Very well Naruto, this could greatly benefit the village." Sarutobi said but naruto held up one finger.

"One one condition." Naruto said peeking their interest.

"I want to liquefy the civilian council," Naruto said leaking killer intent.

Sarutobi was silent for a moment then let out a long sigh "Very well, after they are dealt with I will reinstate them, giving the power to the shinobi's." the hokage said lighting up his pipe.

Naruto smiled sadistically then wrapped his arm around kin's waist and disappeared in a dark portal.

**Miles outside of konoha- at the moment.**

Naruto and Kin both emerged from the dark porteal into the hevy forest that surrounded konoha.

"Naruto-kun what are we doing here?" kin asked whil naruto smirked.

"Were going to my home." Naruto said planly confusing kin.

"But your apartment is in the villige?" kin said getting a chucle from naruto.

"My dear sweet kin, you dident that was my acul home did you? Na iv got a better place in oblivion. Just watch." Naruto said smiling as he slit his palm as gestured his hand upward causing a normal sized oblivion gate to arise from the ground. Naruto beckoned her to walk throught the portal so she did.

**Oblivion**

Kin's eye poped out of her head when she saw where they hand entered. Currently she was on a dark volcanic glass bridge with a wall made out of the same material, which had been their entrance. The land around was scorched and on fire with lakes of lava. (dead lands)

Down the walkway their were nine other gates constantly opend but with head ornaments adorning the top, one with a crow, another with a wolf and one with a piece of chess.(guess who) but pass the gates and ontop the hill was a dark tower with an omoues red light coming from the top.

She felt naruto grabbed her hand and they both preceded toward the structure. At the base of the entrance was a great stone statue of a nine-tailed fox with the oblivion sign engraved on its forehead. As they, countered past the gate entrance into the Courtyard there were several daedric guards, who bowed at naruto and kins then went back to their duties. They soon came to a towering door that slowly opened, inside there was a pool of lava that the beam arose from and a spiraling stares next to it. Naruto and kin walked straight to the top, they exited through a balcony and onto a portal that transported them the rest of the way.

Kin looked around at what looked to be naruto's room on the top floor of the tower. The floor was made out of flesh around the base were different door for weapons armor magic as well as jutsu and other arsenals. Naruto took kins hand and both proceeded up the bone stairs to the master bedroom. The bed was massive with red silky sheets and shards of bone around the bases of the bed, along the walls were trophies some skulls, spines even a few eyes.

"So how do you like my little slice of hell" Naruto said with a smile as he unzipped his jacked and laid down on the bed. Kin smirked and proceed to use him as a pillow.

"It looks good,, do you have any food around here?" kin asked, suddenly naruto flipped her over to where he was on top of her inches away from her ear, enough to feel his breath.

"**I could eat you all night if that's what you mean" Naruto said in a demonic voice as the sudden spike in hormones overtook his senses, before she could respond he had torn off her pants and thruster into her. Not that she was complaining.**

**Skyrim-Skyhaven Temple**

**In the massive room of skyhaven temple that contained Alduiens wall, sat a man cladded in bone armor made from his kills, the dragons. Currently he was sharpening his massive three-foot wide sword made completely out of bone when a recruit in blades armor nervously approached him.**

"…um…" the envious boy started when the man glanced in his direction he flinched. "um….Dova Qahnaarin…." This made the man smirk at his nickname he changed. From Dovakinn to Dova Qahnaarin, Dragon Slayer.

"Yes" the man said in a dark voice causing the boy to shake.

"We have received a message from Talos" the boy said shakily. The man stood up and sheathed his massive blade across his back and stepped into the light. He was a Nord, 6'5 in height, good muscle mass, dark spiked hair (not common for his race) and a short go-t and a talon scare left by Alduin in their legendary battle.

"What's the message?" He asked smiling knowing it would scare the recruit.

"It says to prepare an army….for war" the recruit said causing the nord to smile sadistically.

"Prepare the Akavir. Hahaha…..we going to war hahahahah" the Dova Qahnaarin yelled laughing that echoed throughout the fortress of Skyhaven.

In the netheregion where the firstborn recided, alduians red eyes craked opend.

"So…..it begins"

**DONE, IM SORRY FOR THE LONGE WAIT IV BEEN BUSY WITH A LOT OF THINGS.**

**YEP THE DOCAKIN IS GOING TO BE A MAJOR ANTAGONIST DOWN THE ROUD, THE BLADES/AKAVIR ARE NOT A SMALL GROUP THEIR A MASSIVE ARMY.**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY'S AND PLEAS FAVORITE AND REVIEW. AND LEVE SOME SUGGESTIONS BECUS IV HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK, THANKS.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, REAPER99X OUT….**


	15. Liquidation and second chances

Daedric Uzumaki

Disclamer- I dount own elderscrolls/naruto.

Sarutobi sighed looking at the council of civilians, the ones who made his grandson life literally a living hell, what's more is they didn't seem to regret it. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

'_They don't even know what's coming'_ he looked up to the dark sealing, knowing what was concealed there.

"Hokage-sama why are we here?" a fat man form the merchants guild said.

Sarutobi said nothing and simply stepped aside where a pair of deep red eye could be seen. The figure walked out of the shadows reviling Naruto Uzumaki although in a different attire. He was now wearing a deep crimson two-tailed trench coat, which was open down the middle reviling his toned abdomen, black baggy pants with his dwarvan gun holstered at the side side and combat boots. (Basically Dante from Devil may cry 3 don't own ether).

"What do you want demon!?" the fat man yelled but was soon turned to bones by Nauto's Death hand.

"Now will there be any more interruptions? No. Good now I have only one question for you greedy bastardes. Do you regret what you've done to me?" Naruto asked.

"NO, WE ONLY REGRET THAT WE COULDN'T DO MORE BEFORE THOSE FREAKS GAVE YOU POWER!" Hormora yelled at the top of her lunges with Donzo and koharu agreeing.

Naruto chuckled darkly "Then I won't have any regrets for what I'm about to do to you" before anyone could respond he snapped his fingers causing dark figures to drop from the ceiling and slaughter the people. The two old advisers were the first to die but donzo along with two ROOT nin had their backs agents the wall. Donzo sneered at his former teammate.

"Is this how far you have fallen sarutobi!? Casting your lot in with the demons!" he yelled then noticed these figures were far more skilled than your average ninja. He watched in horror as one slashed the neck of his root nin then fluently threw the dagger that he was using into the other nin before retrieving it then faced the old war hawk. The person wore skintight full body suit and mask that was a black as night, even the eyes were invisible.

"Wait! Come serve me and I will make you very powerful" Donzo pleaded, the person coked his head to the side.

"I serve Sithis" he replied then threw his knife that embedded itself in his adomes apple. The old man did not die though but fell on all fours using one hand to try to stop the bleeding. He saw a pair of combat boots approach then coughed up more blood.

Naruto smiled looking down at the man no Insect before him, just waiting to be squashed. He summoned the ebony blade then whispered in Donzo's ear 'Crawl'. The old man obeyed and began to crawl but collapsed when naruto severed his right leg at the knee.

"**I SAID CRAWL!"** he yelled; after a few more moment donzo began again then naruto sever his other leg at the end getting a painful scream.

"**Hurts doesn't it, this is a small taste of what I went through hehehe…now reap what you've sown" **he then impaled the sword in the middle of his back pinning him to the ground. He slowly walked in front of him and grasped the top of his head and slowly pulled earning more painful screams. Naruto then yanked him upward and off the ground and held him in midair, split halfway down the middle with his organs spilling out, he then tossed the corpse to the floor where a pair of scamps were waiting to devour him.

"**FATALITY!"** Shegorath yelled from one of the seats with a box of popcorn.

"Glade you enjoyed it, I know I did" Naruto said thrusting the ebony blade forward getting most of the blood off then it vanishing in a flight of red mist.

'**You've had your vengeance, good naruto I'll have to make this day much more **_**Sweeter**_** later" Nocturnal purred from his mindscape.**

'_I'll hold that to you' _Naruto thought smirking; he then turned to the aged hokage.

"Hey old man how the fights turn out at the exams?" He asked him.

"Hmm well Neji won agents hinata since she was emotionally unstable to fight. Shikamaru advanced as well as Choji winning agents shino. Gaara and temari also advanced along with Sasuke, sakura and kabuto." The aged kage explained.

"What are the match up's look like" He asked wandering who he was fighting.

" Shikmaru Vs. Temari. Sakura vs. Kabuto. Choji Vs. Neji. You will fight Sasuke and Garra facing the winner of that match." Sarutobi told naruto who smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said planning on how to dispatch the last uchiha.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?" Sarutobi said knowing the answer.

Naruto sadistic smirked turned into a smile "Ohh yeah, not because of anything personal…well he is a prick but with the council liquefied it be like rubbing salt into a bleeding wound". Sarutobi couldn't help but be impressed with how the boy planned it, he cocked his head to the group of black cladded assassins slowly slipped into the shadows with the exception of one who walked forward and removed his mask reviling a man with red eyes. Hollowed out cheeks, brown hair slicked back into a ponytail and visible fangs.

"Well I can say that is the most fun I had since….well I died" The man spoke in a regal ascent.

"Glade you and your family enjoyed yourself _Vicente"_ Naruto said handing him a bag of yen (closest thing to gold).

"I'm surprised that our lord sithis fished every one of us out of the void but I'm pleased me and my family have another opportunity at life hahaha. Stop by the sanctuary anytime it would be an honor to host the prodigy of sithis." The old vampire said before sheogorath appeared next to him the vampire sniffed the air for a moment then narrowed his eyes.

"You have the scent of the one who murdered our family' the vampire said looking at the mad god.

"Yes we were brothers once Vicente but that was a life time ago. All I can offer is my apologize at the time we were all deceived." He said with a bit of regret. Naruto was a bit shocked how _mortal_ the daedra prince was being right.

'_**He was mortal once you know' Dagon said amused.**_

'_**He said that but never really went into detail' naruto thought back.**_

'_**Hahaha before he became a daedra he prevented my planes to invaded nirn. HAHAHA when I found out he was the new mad god I went to the isles and challenged him to a dual.' Dagon said bellowing in laughter.**_

'_**Who won'? Naruto asked which caused the laughter to stop.**_

'_**Shut up brat' Dagon said cutting the connection.**_

Vicente nodded forgivingly to shegorath before fading back into the shadows. Naruto made a note to continued doing business with the brotherhood in the future.

"Naruto I know you may not want it, but your god father wants to help you prepare for the exams." Sarutobi said drawing naruto's attention.

"Why should I accept his help, now of all times when I dount need it he offers it?!' Naruto said angrily. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

'J_iraiya you fool, how could take the words of these baka's so easily?' _the old man thought then placed both hands on the boys shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Naruto, he was not entirely at fault. When he returned I informed him on all that had happened these past 10 years and he flew into a rage knowing what the council done to you and how they manipulated him into staying away from the village. Naruto, I am old and may not make it another 10 years that is a hard fact to accept but a fact none the less. Pleas at least try to kindle a relationship between the two of you. If not for yourself for me then." Sarutobi said with hart felt words that seem to hit home for naruto. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before nodding his head getting a smile and a hug from the old man.

"Thank you Naruto" the aged kage said.

**Konoha's Hot spring.**

Naruto grunted in annocence, this was the place where he and jiraiya were supposed to meet. He looked around and did not see the tod hermit anywhere.

"Wheres that son of a – "

'_hehehehe'_ a perverted giggle sounded in the air, naruto looked around but saw nowaone.

"HEY WHERE THE FU-"

'_hehheheh' _the sound cut him off again now a tic began to develop on his forehead.

"DAMMIT MAKE THAT SOUND ONE MORE TI"

'_HEHEHEHEHEHE'_ now fully pissed naruto began to pace around until he noticed a tree…with a spiked white pony tail coming fron the top. Keeping a calm excretion he walked over, gripped the tail before yelling.

"**GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"** Then yanked the pervert to the ground who was writing on a notepad and had a set of binoculars.

"Um…..hi" he said before getting a death glare from naruto.

"Get your ass up, you've got five seconds to 'prepare' me for the exams" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Look kid, I can't say anything to make amends for not being here but what I can do is make up by being here now. And I have something for you" Jiraiya said before holding his hand up after a moment chakura began to swirl in his palm and soon an entire sphere of grinding energy was in his hand.

Naruto had an amused expression on his face.

"Cool now how is this for me exactly?" naruto asked causing the hermit to smirk.

"Well you know who your father was, correct?" Jiraiya asked getting a nod from naruto.

"Well this was his signature jutsu, the Rasengan. This is just the base form but once you get the hang of it, you can add your chakura elements and whatever else power you have up your sleeve and BAM one kickass move." He said with a smirk, naruto also smirked at this and began to do as the hermit did with instruction but soon after an hour past a perfect sphere of energy was spiraling in his hand. Leving jiraiya mouth gabbed open out of pure shock.

"h….how….thats….impossible" the man said with his face twitching, keeping focused naruto used his other hand and flipped open his ammo cartridge for his revolver and held the rasengan near it and was soon absorbed into the empty holes. Smirking with the results he flicked it shut then fired a round into a distant wall, the mini rasengan hit the wall and slowly grinded into it before pushing through and formed a black hole like spiral effect before exploding, sending the remainder of the wall to the sky.

Naruto's grin widen and holstered his gun and turned to his god father.

"You know you might not be so bad after all." He said then jiraiya opened his arms expecting a hug but got the wind knocked out of him.

"But you're not off the hook yet" Naruto said then walked out of there area. He counted walking then past a tub, he walked a few more paces then stopped, and walked backwards to see the tube was NOT empty. Sheogorath was in the tube, bar chested and had his arms around two very attractive young women.

"**Top of the morning to ya lad"** Sheogorath said with a smile, the girl on his right giggled before kissing his cheek.

"That accent is so cut. Suddenly this swim suit feels sooo tight." She said in an innocent voice before her top sunk to the water blow getting a smirk.

Naruto chuckled then walked away.

"**So tell me ladies…..what do ya know about chees?"**

**Streets of konoha-Ashes of Ichirakus.**

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long sight, he was in frount of the scorched remains of his once favorite food shop. He clenched his fist in anger at the thought of what happened to those two, the old man having to watch as they raped his daughter then having his eyes cut out then being burned alive. He felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, he cracked his eyes open to see sakura smiling sweetly at him.

"I miss them to naruto" she said trying to comfort him. Despite being a demonic god king, he still had a very human heart.

"I know it just.."

"DIE YOU ABOMINATION!" he heard a voice yell thinking it was another fanatic wanting petty revenge.

"Look, if you want to die so bad come on!" Naruto yelled but noticed that his hate was not directed at him but sakura.

"You are a sinfull creature and an abomination that must be wipe from existence as Stendarr commands!" the man yelled, he was wearing loos robes with a Brest plate adorning his chest and a head band with horn pouring a liquid out (I can't really tell what it is)

"What?" Sakura asked drawing her hunting knives.

"I can see it in your eyes child of hercin. You prey upon the weak and Stendaar give me strength I WILL KIL…" he was cut off however when zabuza appeared behind him and ripped his bandages off reviling his elongated fangs and bit hard into the side of his neck then completely ripping his head off.

He spat out the head with disgust "Ehhh these guys need salt."

"Zabuza? What's going on" Sakura asked the vampire.

"I don't know a group of them attacked me and they talked about a werewolf so here I am." He explained.

"Damn It. More of Nirn in crossing over, these guy are vigilantes. A fanatical group who have a self-righteous mission to destroy daedra, werewolves, vampires and others. That basically concerns all of us." Naruto said while mora feed him the information.

"Ohh great." Zabuza said annoyed. Sakura narrowed her eyes then nodded.

"Let go before people start getting curious," Naruto said then wrapped his arm around sakuras waist and teleported away and zabuza leaping to the air.

**IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT IM GOING THOUGHT SOME SHIT RIGHT NOW AND IV GOT EOC'S AND ALL THAT STUFF.**

**PLEAS REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTION AND ILL CONCEDER THEM. WHAT CAN I SAY, WRITERS BLOCK'S A BITCH.**

**THANKS AND PLEAS REVIEW, REAPER99X OUT….**


	16. The Betrayed

Daedric Uzumaki

**xxNaruto's apartmentxx**

" Aggh…ahh…gods..don't…s-stop" Sakura moaned out as Naruto thruster into her, she arched her back exhaling another long moan before flipping him and placing him beneath her. Naruto shot up capturing the crook of her neck with his mouth while she rode him furiously. She then grinded her wolf like claws into his back before shoving him back onto the bed. Both their breathing became more and more ragged until naruto released himself into her wet folds causing her to climax as well and fell onto him in a sweaty heap of flesh.

"Killing one second then fucking the next. Oh yeah this was a good day." Naruto said warping his arm around her moist body causing her to giggle and snuggled her face onto his chest.

"If I would have known that blood got you all worked up, we could be doing this every day." She said tracing her finger around his chest.

"I just think a women looks her best covered in blood." He said smirking; she raised her eyebrow and moved her face closer to his.

"Oh really sooo that's what get you going huh?" she said teasingly before kissing him and traced it down his neck then chest and disappeared beneath the sheets a few moments later naruto through his head back from the rush of intensity that over took his body suddenly.

"Ohh man sakura I'm gonna-" he said before releasing himself but she pulled her mouth away before and was now back on his chest both with a satisfied look on their faces.

" Naruto…" she started with a low tone.

"Yeah Sakura?" he asked seeing that she was troubled cupped her cheek.

"Do you love me?" she asked naruto thought for a moment then smiled.

"Yeah I think I do you, anko, and kin." He said before his head started hurting.

"I love you to Nocturnal" he said to the daedra inside his mind. Saskura smiled and rose up from the bed, reviling her hourglass body; lycan transformations had improved her figure.

"And where are you going?" naruto asked sitting up. Sakura dressed in her armor then walked over and kissed him fully on the lips.

"The forest to train. I might be cover in blood when I get back." She said teasingly before walking out the apartment.

Naruto smiled then fell back onto his bed letting out a sigh; he glanced at his clock.

'_Tomorrow's the exam and if the info Kin gave us is right; so is the invasion.' He thought._

"_**Don't forget the daedric princes that are coming Naruto." **__Hercine said getting a grunt from naruto._

'_I haven't forgotten hercine.' Naruto thought back to the hunter._

'_**Have you thought about the upcoming war?' Dagon said.**_

'_Yes I have, I'm not even sure what will happen after we get enough allies or even if we win.' Naruto told the prince._

'_**Simple, we'll storm the divan domain and kill all of them'**__**pyerit said.**_

"I was hoping you would say that." Naruto said aloud before closing his eyes and let sleep take him.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

"_Where the hell am I now?" Naruto said overlooking a battle torn valley, the sky was blood red with ash falling from the sky; fire rained down from the clouds and scorched the earth. _

_In the middle of the valley were two clashing forms surrounded by an army of different varieties of daedra, looking more closely he saw shockwaves of energy coming from a hybrid like humanoid with horns welding a spiked demonic mace._

"_Molag?" Naruto said then turned his attention to his opponent; a green giant welding a giant hammer._

"_Malacath? No way, I killed him." Nauto said in disbelief._

"_**You DID kill him. This the final battle before we were sealed." Nocturnal said laying her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**Just watch," she said soothingly.**_

_**(Battle them: Your Betrayal) **_

"_**HAHA not bad brother but after today there will only be one corner in the house of trouble." Malacath said pushing his weapon agent's molags.**_

"_**DAMN YOU! YOU AND THE OTHERS BETRAYED US THEN ALLIED YOURSELVES WITH THE ENEMY!" Molag sneered before kicking the daedric prince in the stomach then following up with an overhead strike; Malacath sidestepped and swung the hammer into Bal's side however he locked his hand onto its base. Malacathes eyes widened just as the Mace slammed into the side of his head sending him flying into a mountain across the valley.**_

_**Molag had little time to follow up when a wave of knights of order swarmed him; he sneered and raised his arm to strike but the knights turned into sweet rolls.**_

"_**Top of the morning to ya" sheogorath said leaping overhead and brought a daedric sword down on a knight that was behind molage.**_

"_**MAD GOD!" a shrilling voice roared from behind a legion of knight who parted reviling a giant crystal warrior holding a massive sword.**_

"_**Oh bloody hell" sheo said before jyggalag charged at him. Sheogorath grinned and stabbed his sword into the ground and summoned the spear of bitter mercy and threw it , hitting the daedric of order in the shoulder slowing him down but not killing him. Sheogorath sighed and recovered his sword then ran at him with his sword at the ready.**_

_**Molag to was going to charge but was stopped when a giant hound latched onto to the back of his neck, close by a man wearing a loos toga and a masquerade welding a battle axe engraved with twin wolves was laughing. Suddenly he turned and using his momentum, swung the axe at a lean man with a deer skull for a head who blocked the weapon with his spear. Hercin spun to the right and slammed the spear hilt into the back of Clavicus helmet, knocking him forward.**_

_**Hercin stood over his body with his spear raised overhead then thruster forward, vial rolled over and caught the spear with his hand, but hercin was stronger as the spear tip slid into his arm and exited before entering vile's shoulder causing him to scream.**_

_**Hercin twisted the weapon and harshly pulled it out making viles arm to fall limp to the ground; he reached down and pulled the mask off reviling his face. Hercin placed the blood-dripping tip at his neck and pulled back.**_

"_**HUNTER!" a female voice called, hercin turned his body around and revived a blast of energy that exited his chest, he stumbled back and used the spear to keep his ground.**_

"_**Azura…" hercin wheezed as the queen of dawn and dusk flouted down with her star in hand that was emanating a stream of smoke.**_

"_**Thank you my lady" Vile said mockingly bowing and recovered his axe.**_

"_**Make it quick, the battle is still raging." She said with a frown. Vile tilted his head and walked behind hercin then kicked his leg out from under him bringing the hunter to his knees. He positioned the Rueful axe at the base of his neck and pulled it back into a swinging position.**_

"_**A hunter may die but the hunt goes on!" Hercin yelled before the axe severed his head from the rest of his body. **_

"_**Let's go Azura" vile said resting the axe on his shoulder.**_

"_**We are not yet done." She said turning, reviling mephala with five arms arched behind her and one carrying the ebony blade. Her eyes noticed hercin's decapitated body and narrowed dangerously.**_

_**Vile grind and walked forward dragging the axe however, before a got close a giant crow scooped him up and flew to another part of the filed.**_

_**Azura thruster her star forward and send multiple beams of energy at the web spinner who gracefully dogged them and was in range of her blade. Azura cartwheeled backward to avoid the strike she then drew a crescent moon, and threw it like a boomerang, severing two of her arms although she acted as if she felt no pain and continued her advance, swinging her reaming arms in momentum. Azura again threw the crescent at her severing another arm but gave time for her to gain ground.**_

_**Azura screamed as the web spinner thruster the ebony blade into her shoulder and clawed at her body spewing the ground with godly blood. **_

_**Azura slowly crawled away trying to escape, melphala narrowed her eyes and using two of her arms lifter her up by the head, and the third pressed the ebony blade onto her neck.**_

_**She looked deep into mephalas black eyes then over her shoulder then smiled. Mephala noticed this and turned seeing a woman wearing silky black robes and holding a staff with a skull adorned on its top. The web spinner threw the queen of dusk to the ground and charged Vaermina.**_

_**The daedric lord of nightmares smirked at the web spinner and charged her staff then fired a bolt that hit her dead on, draining energy from her but not completely stopping her.**_

_**Vermina growled and fired another bolt this time mephala dodged it and continued to run at her. She was within striking distance and brought the blade overhead but was interrupted by a blast of light that stuck her in the back. Melphala turned her head to see Azura holding the star. She then turned her head and saw only the skull of verminas staff before a charged bolt blasted her in the face.**_

_**Vermina smirked at the smoldering body and was then joined by a bloody azura.**_

"_**Looking worse for were sister?" vermina said looking at her form.**_

"_**Pay it no mind. We still have a battle to fight." Azura said looking at the field of destruction around them.**_

"_**How many are left?" Azura asked her fellow daedric but before she could answer a giant mass of tentacles a wrapped around both of them and pulled both of them high into the air.**_

"_**FOOLS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THESE INTRUSIONS!" An angry voice shouted from the air while constricting both daedrics. **_

"_**Bath in the holy light!" a women with angle wearing robes the hid half of her face welding a glowing blade said while pointing the weapon at the sun, causing rays to fire at the dark abyss making it roar in pain and relies the two women.**_

_**Below, Shegorath blocked another great blow from jyggalag then side stepped backwards and thruster the blade into his crystal abdomen followed by gripping the great sword and yanking it from his grasp then slashing him across the chest with it, making the daedric of order fall to his back.**_

_**Sheogorath threw the blade to the ground and raised his hand, summoning the Gatekeeper. The mad god pointed to his opponent, the keeper wasted no time in attacked in the grounded prince, smashing its mace hand into his face repeatedly. **_

_**Jyggalag face was starting to crack and cave in; desperately he reached out for his sword and grasped its hilt then impaled the gatekeeper from below causing it to roar in pain. Jyggalag quickly stood and slashed his left arm off then its right. He griped the chain coming from its helmet and slide his blade through it, the allowed it to fall to the ground causing a loud thud.**_

"_**Mate, you need to know when to stay dead." Sheogorath said the positioned the wabbajack for another shot but turned on his heel and fired at Sanguin who was smirking and his own staff at the ready but it vanished when a giant green dragon scooped him up in his talons.**_

"_**Now that we're alone…" Sheogorath said turning around but was meet with jyggalags sword piercing his chest. He began to laugh and cough up blood.**_

"_**You…really shouldn't of…done that hehhehe….enjoy the view…" he said before snapping his finger and both appeared high above the battle ground, plummeting to the ground.**_

_**Back in the sky, peryite roared zooming across the darkened sky.**_

"_**How long you gon'a keep me like this?" Sanguin said in a boring tone, the dragon snarled and nosedived toward the ground and lowered the daedra making him violently slide across the ground then fly higher into the sky.**_

"_**Now that wasn't very nice, what's wrong peryite? The big bad dragon afraid of a fight!" Sanguin yelled making peryit angry. Singuin took the opportunity, stabbed his foot making his grip loosen, and began to climb up his ankle.**_

_**Peryite thrashed around in the air, Sanguin was now on his back he griped his rose and fired five burst of energy, summoning five daedrics who were positioned across his body.**_

"_**Hack him up boys!" he yelled and on command the dremora stabbed their sword into the dragons body, making him roar out in agony and fall to the ground.**_

_**Peryite whimpered trying to lift his bloody head but failed, he noticed the prince of sin towering over him with a sword in his hand. Without a word, he shoved the weapon in the dragons head.**_

_**Sanguin summoned a bottle of med and smelled it aroma.**_

"_**Ahh mead." He said but before he could take a sip, a giant black axe buried itself into his back making him fall forward.**_

_**Behind the body was a woman in a back battle armor that covered her breast but left her stomach bare. Boethiah walked over and ripped it out of his body.**_

_**She looked around her surroundings and narrowed her eyes.**_

"_**Nimira, stop hiding it's disgraceful." Boethia said aloud followed by a giggle.**_

"_**ohhh you found me." She said playfully holding her ring. Boethia growled and pointed her weapon at her.**_

"_**FIGHT ME!" she yelled but nimira waved her finger at her.**_

"_**Now now sister…eh brother…um whatever. If I fight you, I'll most likely die but if I fight you on my terms YOU will die." She said before giggling.**_

"_**Come and try it!" she yelled and one queue nimira disappeared into thin air.**_

_**Boeitha narrowed her eyes and walked slowly, paying attention for any noises. Something taped her shoulder spinning on her heel, she brought the axe around and hit nothing, she grunted in pain when a sharp object slashed her across the back, causing her to spin around and once again hitting nothing.**_

_**Boethia snarled before slamming her axe into the ground, sending a large shock wave around the area following by the sound of a thud.**_

_**Nimira reached out toward her ring that was knock off her hand but before she could grasp it, a metal boot stomped on her hand making a crunching sound. She looked up at boethia who had a sick smile adorned on her face.**_

"_**Sister…." Nimira started but Boethias hand clasped firmly around her neck and lifted her into the air. Boeitha smirked then slammed her fist repeatedly into her face. Boethia hit her again with an uppercut then clasped her head with both hands and savagely head-butted the deadra after a few moments of doing this she let her fall to her knees then kicked her hard in the chest, knocking nimira on her back.**_

"_**How cruel of you Boethia." Malacath said before swinging his hammer at her turned back, sending her back a few feet.**_

_**Boethia angrily arose then yanked her axe out of the ground and charged at malacath.**_

_**The prince of curses grinned and clashed Volundruge with the great axe, sending out sparks before side stepping and delivering a crunching blow to boethias back making her stumble forward. She turned her body hard and at the right moment let her axe fly, lodging it in malacaths side.**_

_**The daedric grunted in pain before pulling it out and throwing it afar. Boethia narrowed her eyes then popped her knuckles and charged at him once more. He lashed out with a full swing, which she ducked under then followed up with a barrage of hits making his body ripple from the blows. Boethia continued her assault with two powerful kicks to both side of the abdomen then finished with an uppercut, sending him into the air and his hammer out of his grasp.**_

_**Malacath arose from the ground with a growl. Boethia charged him again this time jumping before hitting her mark and landing behind him and delivered a hard elbow to the back sending him sliding across the ground. He quickly recover and charged her with rage coming from his entire body, just as she was about to counter he spread his arms out and tackled her in the lower abdomen and ran with her for a moment until he body slammed her onto the ground. He then saddled her at the stomach and unleashed a barrage of power-filled fists that made a crunching sound with each blow. He continued this for a few minutes than rose to his feet holding boethias head.**_

"_**Time to die bitch." Malacath said before boethia spat in his face, making him growl. He let her head go, letting her fall to his knees then walked behind her and place his hands around her chin and neck. With a powerful yank, a loud snapping sound came from her spine before boethia fell face forward to the ground.**_

"_**Thank you." Nimira said limping to his side.**_

"_**Dagon's the only one left and he's going to be the most troublesome." Malacath said seriously, nimira nodded. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently before a giant Daedric Gate rose from the ground its red beam glowing.**_

_**Malacath held volundruge at the ready "Here he comes." tightening his hold on the hammer. He looked to his side to see his other kin gathering beside him.**_

"_**The prince of destruction will fall today. We shall bring him to his knees and take our rightful place!" Merida said flying into the air holding Dawn breaker in her hand.**_

"_**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a booming voice roared from the other side of the gate before an army of dremora charged out of the portal followed by four massive hands gripping the outer sides of the gate and pulling the rest of the god of destruction through, Battle axe and wrist blades at the ready.  
Dagon growled out looking down at his smaller kin, he clenched his fanged teethe and roared loudly before swinging his ace down with his claw swiping at the other side.**_

_**The daedric's spread out to avoid the massive strike. Malacath however jumped onto the axe and now was hanging on at the handle and slowly made his way up the shaft of the massive weapon. Vermina fired a charged bolt that struck dagon in the side of the head stumbling him for a moment before he raised his large leg and slammed it down at her form, she quickly teleported before it made impact. Dagon growled as jygglage sunk his sword into the his shoulder muscle, dagon spun his body around making the sword and its master slide down his chest where he grabbed his body, squeezing around his body hard.**_

_**Jygglage cried out as his insides began to crack, with much effort he wiggled his crushed hand out and thruster it into dagon's, moments later a trail of crystal's encased the lower part of his arm; forcing him to drop the daedria prince of order. Malacath reached dagons hand and with a might swing slammed volundrug into his knuckled, making his sling his arm back, sending malacath to the earth below.**_

"_**Perish in the holy light!" Merida yelled hovering above his head, holding Dawn breaker in the direction of the sun, making rays shine through the blackened sky and into dagons chest causing him to cry out in pain and fall back onto the portal, kicking up large amounts of dust.**_

_**Merida landed on the outskirts of the dust where her kin had gathered.**_

"_**Did we kill him?! Did we win!?" Val asked, malacath stiffened and griped his hammer tighter.**_

"_**No…we just made him angry." He said before the sounds of heavy footsteps where heard. Moments later dagon, no longer in his colossi form appeared out of the smoke a bright scar on his chest and the crystals on his arm shattered.**_

_**Dagon stared at his brethren for a moment. Vile grew impatient and charged him, when he neared dagon stretched out his arm and clasped it around his face then used his other arms and pulled him into the air before slamming him down on his knee then throwing him like a rage doll. **_

_**This time Dagon made the first moved and walked forward slowly picking up speed. Nimira being the closest charged him but was knocked aside by two of his arms. Dagon was now jogging, he twirled his axe in his upper right hand and spun around hitting Azura and Vermina sending them sliding across the ground. Malacath and Jyggalag both stood their ground and at the same moment crossed blade with dagon who smirked then slammed his extra arms into the guts, impaling them into the air before slinging them aside. Sanguine lached himself to dragons back and attempted to chock hold him, the daedra reached his arms around and grasped him by his lims befor pulling hard before four popping sounds were heard then being tossed at Merida's side.**_

"_**Hahahahaha is this all you traitorous dremoa and the divines can conjure?! PATHETIC! You will die after that then the gods themselves." Daogn finally spoke, Merida back away gripping dawn breaker, dagon saw this weakness and charged.**_

"_**DIEEEEE!" he shouted but before he could get any closer, nine beams of light shot down from the heavens and struck him, causing him to scream in anguish.**_

_**Dagon gritted his teeth and pressed forward threw the blast. "You Will DIEEE!" he shouted.**_

"_**No dremora, you shall." A holy voice said on the air before a roar took the sky's, suddenly a giant golden dragon hovered above the daedra of destruction. **_

"_**NOOO DAMN YOU AKATOSH!" Dagon shouted before the dragon breathed a wave of holy fire, purging the dardric of change once again. The golden dragon flouted down then morphed into a human form, a human wearing golden plate armor with dragon engravings and flowing brown hair and beard.**_

"_**Merida see to your kin and gather the body, the ritual will commence. These daedra will be casted into another world entirely. The scrolls have been gathered and stendarr has given his blood for the process." The dragon god said looking at the chaos around him.**_

_**With Naruto.**_

"_So this was the final battle but you all just got killed how could-" Naruto started but nocturnal cut him off with a kiss._

"_Our physical bodes were destroyed not out spirits" She said sadly._

"_So that Akatosh is the leader then?" Naruto asked, nocturnal nodded._

"_Well that's one more ass to kick." He said grinning, nocturnal giggled before waving her hand making him awaken._

**Next Day- Chuunin Exams arena.**

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked choji and shikamaru.

"This is going to be a drag." He said taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Yep, I've been training none stop!" he said pumping his fist in the air, the only difference about was the clan armor that he wore.

Naruto grinned, "Alright let kick some ass."

In the hokage stands, sarutobi fake smiled at the Kazakage who was in fact not the Kazakage but Orochimaru.

"Lord Kazakage it is an honor that you could join us for the exams this year." Sarutobi said getting a nod for the 'Kazakage'.

"Welcome ladies and gentalmen to the Chuunin exams!" The Genma said taking over for hayate who was found dead this morning.

"The first match will between Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the sand. Everyone but the combatants exit to the stands so the match can begin." Genma announced.

"Great.." Shikamaru said dropping his smock to the ground and walked forward across from Temari.

"Combatants ready?" Genma asked getting a nod from both.

"BEGIN!" he shouted. The second he did temaru reached behind her back and gripped her fan and brought it outward to stike shikamaru but he ducked and rolled behind her then placed his arm aroud her neck and tightend his hold.

"Just surrender already." He said into her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"No!" she said befor elbowing him In the ribs following up with a kick, knoacking him back slightly.

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh. " Alright I see how it is then." He then placed his hands together befor smirking.

"Darkness relies: Immprisonment." He muutterd causing multiple shadowes to lache onto her own placing him under his control.

"One more chance Temari-chan. Surrender." He said still smirking, She blushed at the chan suffex added to her name befor growling.

"NO, im not surrendering!" she shouted, he sighed befor thinking '_Grip a kuni'_, her hands moved to her pouch and took a kunai from it. '_Bring it up to your neck.'_ She raised the weapon to her neck, her eyes widened in horror at what was happing.

"No ! Don't!" she shouted pleadingly, no way this could be happening, it couldn't end like this.

'_Cut_…'

"NO..!"

'_Your.._

"You bastured!"

"…_dress" _

A 'RIP' was heard, the article of clothing fell from her upper body leaving only a c-cupped bra.

"Dammit shikamaru!" she yelled at him. Shikamaru laughed then noticed the little black mark adorned on the side of her neck.

"Still got my little present huh?" he said, her eyes widend and tried to cover it up the only problem was she couldent mover her arms.

"Fine I surrender!." She yelled angerly, shikamaru dropped the jutsu and she covered herself and walked out of the area.

Genma blinked "Umm Winner shikamaru nara…." He said. Shikamaru nodded then walked back into the stands where everyone was staring at him.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen her like that before?" he said innocently. Kuruni scoffed and yelled "That's not the pount smart ass!"

"hmmm better than being a dum-ass." He said with a smirked befor she could counter the next match was called.

"Sakura haruno Vs Kabuto Yakushi!" Genma shouted. Sakura jumped down into the arena, landing on all fours. Her opponit however was nowere to be seen.

"KABUTO YAKUSHI!" Genma yelled again. This time a cloud of smoke appeared with two anbu holding a disfigured kabuto. His arm had been chopped off along with his nose and one of his ears.

"Is this really my opponent?" she looked at genma who shrugged his shoulders.

"My my hokage-sama, I didn't know that the leaf openly gave ninja unfair advantages." The Kazakage said to the old man who narrowed his eyes.

"He was found to be a traitor and we done what was necessary to get information out of him. But it appears there was a mix up and now the situation is presented before us." Sarutobi said cursing his old age for not handling this match up earlier.

Sarutobi stood up, getting the crowd's attention.

"This match appears to be unfair to . So in that case I shall bring in another combatant to assist him. Sai of the ROOT." Sarutobi announced, below a team of anbu lead a pale boy in handcuffs next to Kabuto and took off the cuffs.

"I am condemned to die in the arena as a public spectacle." He stated without emotion.

(Battle them: the Animal By disturbed, don't own)

"Ready? BEGAIN!" genma shouted, the anbu disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the trio behind. Sakura let out a growl then drew her hunting knives.

Kabuto looked pleadingly at the kazakage who bore no signs of emotion.

" I….I can't perform hand signs." Kabuto said shamefully. Sai grunted and unrolled a scroll and quickly slide an ink brush across it sevral times before yelling "Super Beast Imitating Drawing Technique!"

Causing several tiger like drawing leaped from the paper tword Sakura. The first leaped at her, she rolled under while doing so extended her knives, splitting it in half and becoming drenched in ink. The second caused her by surprise by latching onto her back while another was preparing to do the same from the front. She grinded her now pointed teeth and latched them onto the best neck, then ripping forward causing it to burst into ink, the other jumped forward making sakura fall on her back, the beast snapped at her until she gripped both sides of its head and snapped it's neck again causing ink to explode.

She leaped to her feet, bow at the read with an arrow heard aimed directly at sai's heart.

"Kabuto." Sai stated politely.

"huh.." he replied looking in his direction.

"You may be of use after all." He said.

Sakura growled and let loose a chakura arrow. Sai stood still and waited then yanked Kabuto by the hair and pulled him in front of him followed by steel hitting flesh then another and another and another.

Kabuto wore a blank face and looked down at his bleeding chest to see four pieces of wood sticking out, one in his lower belly, one in his lunge, one dead center and the final right through the heart.

"O…orochimaru…s..sama" he said faintly before falling forward making a thud and squashing sound, the arrows pushed agents the ground and impaled him further.

"Nice trick you have with those arrows." He said with no emotion.

Sakura angrily threw her bow down and unclasped her brestplat.

"You wai**t to see my next one."** She said, her voice becoming more bestial. She arched her back and howled out in pain as bloodlust took over her mind and her body became that of a lycan.

Many in the crowd gasped at her transformation. Aela smiled at her student, she then felt something wrap around her hips she turned to see kakashi with an eye smile.

"OH MY KAMI!" Sakuras mother shouted out. The disbelief at what her daughter had become was shocking.

"Sai's eyes widen in horror as she began to run on all fours at him. He began to draw another wave of tigers but she was already upon him, he ducked and rolled to avoid a swipe from her claws. He unsheathed his tanto and swiped at her hind leg but it picked up and struck his face sending him across the ground and into the wall. He stood up only to have his head slammed into the concert repeatedly, she then grasped his head and ran alone the wall with it; leaving a bloody smear. After she reached the eage she through him back to the middle of the arena.

Sai let out a groun and groggily stood up where she was waiting, she alined he heands alonge with wach other in the revers direction and impailed them in his chest making the root show one sighn of humanity; Pain.

She slowly pulled apart gradually spitting him down the middle until she gave a fearers yank and ripped him in two, sending both fleshy pieces across the arena, she looked down at his origins and picked up his heart and ate it the howled to the sky for her victory; reverting back to human form.

"W…..winner Sakura haruno." Genma said looking at the blooded sight.

Sakura clasped her armor back to place and returned to the stands where most were smiling for her. One of the ones not smiling was her mother.

"Sakura how dare you!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't play stupide, how could you do this to me. You became an abomination, you shamed Me." she said.

"I shamed you? All I have done is become stronger! I became better!" she said now angry.

"You could have been better by marringe sasuke uchiha instead of become a demon. You are nothing, you are not my daughter anymore." She said before leaving. Sakura snarled and drew her knife but was stopped by Aela.

"Pay her no mind sakura, in 100 years, you won't even remember her but she will remember you and regret this day all her life. That is a fate worse than death, regret. I am your mother now." Aela said comforting before she hugged the girl.

"Next match: Choji Akamichi Vs. Neji Hyuga!" Genma announced.

Neji made his was down the stands followed by choji.

"Choji you should forfeit, I don't want to hurt a comrade." Neji said to his friend (A/N: Neji is not an asshole in this fic.)

"Thanks but no thanks neji, my clan's watching and I didn't endure that starvation in the forest for nothing." He said energetically.

Neju chuckled and got into his position "Very well then."

"BEGIN!" genma shouted.

Neji rushed forward with intending on finishing the fight fastm chiji however side stepped and brought his now expanded hand across the hyuga's back sending him to the ground. Neji regained his footing and sided stepped an incoming choji, both spun at the same time and blocked each other's blows.

"I am sorry but you are in my filed of division." Neji said then spun his body in front of his and began striking at his chakra pointes.

"TWO PALMS, FOUR PALMS, SIXTEEN PALMS, THIRTY TWO PALMS, EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Neji shouted striking various points of the body, after the attack was over choji let out a ground and fell on his back, ending the match.

"Winner Neji Hyuga." Genma announced. Neji helped choji to the medics and walked back to the stands.

"Well done nephew." Hehashi said, neji merely nodded.

"The next match: Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma yelled making the crowed roar most for sasuke.

Naruto teleported to the arena where the uchiha was waiting.

"I'll give you one last chance loser, give me your power and I might spare you." Sasuke said grinning.

"Genma hurry up and start this." Naruto said annoyed.

"Right, BEGIN!"

Sasuke ran forward with a kunai and thruster forward naruto sidestepped and delivered a bone-crunching knee to his stomach that raised him in the air until naruto brought his elbow down on his back, slamming him into the ground. Naruto grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him straight into the air and summoned Volundrug and at the right moment slammed the weapon onto his duck-ass haircut, knocking him into the wall creating a spider web.

"Your bloods not even worthy of being spilled on my weapons." Naruto said running forward and gripping his head then yanked him out of the concert, Sasuke however had a knife hidden and at the right moment stuck in Naruto's neck; causing him to stumble back a little, he gripped his neck and gaged hard until the chocking became laughter and naruto slide the blade out and dropped it.

"Hahaha I'm curious, after killing me what were you going to do next?" Naruo said sarcastically. Sasuke sneered and ran through hands signs.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" he yelled sending a giant fireball at Naruto who received it with open arms. Sasuke smirked thinking that he had finally won but that changed when a daedric sword came swinging from the fire and toward sasuke before he could react the blade severed his right arm from the rest of his body making him fall to his knees screaming. Sasuke looked and saw naruto emergin from the smoke in his daedric armor and red eyes, a sight straight from hell.

Sasuke finally realized wht kind of enemy he made, something worse than itachi but he realized it far to late.

"No NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted crawling back into the wall leaving a bloody trail behind.

"Naruto cold eyes looked down at the boy before him, pathetic.

'_**FINNISH HIM' The daedra shouted from his mind.**_

Naruto gripped the top of sasuke head and made him stand.

" Sasuke, when you get to the other side. Tell the gods who sent you; **THE DAEDRIC LORD OF KONOHA!"** He yelled then plunged his hand into his chest and gripped his spine.

"**Hahha I can feel your spine, funny never thought you had one."** Naruto whispered then yanked his arm back, tearing his whole skeleton from the flesh, making it look like a carpet. He looked down at a pair of red eyes and crushed them with his boot.

"Winner…Naruto uzumaki." Genma said about to throw up his lunch.

Then there were cheers from a select number of people in the crowed then a familiar killer intent coted the area.

Sarutobi looked to orochimaru who had discarded his headdress and was now looking pissed right at naruto.

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI! YOU TOOK MY VASSAL, MY POWER. YOU WILL DIE!" Orochimaru shouted at naruto who added insult to injury by flipping him off. Orochimaru growled then stretched his neck out with his poisonous sword aiming right for his heart.

Naruto went to doge it but a rough ANBU appeared and grappled him from behind.

"DIEEEE!"

'Squish'

"NOOOOOOOO"

**A clif hanger huh? Haha well the daedra are back and this was my longest chapter. Totaling at 6,149. While that hardly commendable it is a first.**

**Anyway I've been working alongside BlazeRaptor54 on Naruto:Dark chronicules, check it out and I promis you wount be dissapounted.**

**And it's great to be back on my main story and be sure to check out my other such as the Foxs hollow mask and Grind Pantera.**

**Pleas R&R.**

**Reaper99x out…..**


	17. End Of Order

**Daedric Uzumaki.**

_Disclaimer- You know I don't own this._

The entire arena feel silent as the blade pierced flesh, spilling the red liquid to the ground. Orochimarue's eyes widened slightly then developed into a maniacal grin as he yanked his head to the side, ripping the sword out of the body.

Naruto stood motionless as a splash of blood covered his face. His entire being was numb as he looked on at the body that had taken the blow for him. The Person slowly turned their head revealing the Sandamie Hokage who had a smile on his face even as the blood escaped his lips.

The ANBU who had grappled Naruto from behind was sent flying into the wall where he was pinned by an arrow; curtsy of Aela.

The Old man's body faulted causing him to fall back and into Naruto's arms who lowered him gently to the ground while cradling his head.

"Old man…." Naruto quivered softly.

"My boy….you have made me so proud…" he weakly said.

"Why did you do that?! You knew I would have survived it" he half yelled.

"M-my body just moved…I Didn't have time to...think…" Sarutibi wheezed as his veins turning a sickly black from the poison on the blade.

"We can help you…I-I…I can-"

"Shhhh Naruto….Its…all right….I hope…that you are able….to find….the happiness that…you deserve and always...remember….a foolish old man…..who loved you…." The third Hokage spoke to him before closing his eyes.

"….Old man?...Ji-ji….." he asked franticly as the tears began to fall from his eyes he clenched his hands and lowered his head making his hair shadow his face.

"SENSEI!" Jiraiya yelled charging at Orochimaru with the intent to kill but was intercepted by a man with four arms who knocked him aside while his master dissolved into the ground, chuckling the whole time.

"BEGIN THE INVASION!" Baki yelled signaling Sand and sound troops to invade into the city, most in the arena descending the structure into chaos. Civilians ran over each other, crushing one another in order to get through the exits. Explosions rocketed throughout the village destroying many building with the entire army entering the city without resistance.

"Didn't we have a plan?" Kakashi yelled as he slit the jugular of a random sound nin then kicked him forward into two other enemy's with a paper bomb attached to his back, a few moments later chunks of burnt flesh exploded onto the stands.

"Naruto was supposed to signal it!" Aela yelled running her arm's length through a sand ninja, holding his heart out the other side of his back.

"I'm on it!" Sakura yelled retracting her hunting weapon out of an enemy's skull. She kicked the body to the side, taking into a sprint immediately after, and leaped off the stadium into the smoldering air that reeked of blood. She landed on the back of a sand ninja making him fall onto his stomach, sakura griped his chin and hair then yanked his head back violently, completely tearing it off then spun it in the air and kicked it, sending the lifeless head into another enemy caving in his chest and falling over dead.

She let herself smile then sprinted into the chaos of the arena floor, both her knives drawn. She dived head first at two enemy's charging at her with her weapons raised at either side; slicing both of the throats and landed with a roll. Sakura continued to run, drawing her bow and firing an arrow at another incoming enemy. He feel onto his knees as she drove her heels into his chest befor leaped off of his bleeding body; saluting over a distance and landed next to Naruto who was still holding the old man's head.

"Naruto! NARUTO! You have to signal the counter attack or Orochimaru will escape along with your vengeance!" Sakura yelled desperately at him. Naruto did not react to her being there until he lowered his grandfather head to the ground and stood up with his arms slumped to the side with his hair still covering his face.

Sakura was about to say something again but was silenced when thunder crashed in the sky while the clouds became midnight black with the sky turning blood red with an ice cold rain shower descended onto the war torn village.

Naruto's arms raised up warded with his face now exposed, his oblivion-symbol eyes flaring with anger.

"**DREMORA RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF OBLIVION, RUN THIS CITY RED WITH BLOOD AND SHOW NO MERCY!"** he yelled with his voice a mix of all nine Daedric princes. At thirteen points surrounding the village, four at the North, South, East, and West entrances of the village the ground began to shake as the gates of oblivion rose pouring out thousands of daedra from werewolves to Valkynaz who was leading the attack, trapping the invading army within.

**-Konoha's North Gate at the moment-**

* * *

Koga Umono of the hidden sound village, Leader of the Vanguard that took the gates, grinned with satisfaction as he held a konoha chunin on his knees with his sword pressed against his neck. His shoulder length black hair fell loosely at his side with a sharp go-t on his chin. He wore chakra armor that was uncommon that glowed a faint blue.

"How does it feel bastard, that everything you love will burn to ash by nightfall." Koga asked in the chunins ear. The man did not answer making the vanguard leader angry.

"I said...what the hell is that!?" he yelled seeing a legion of Dremora charging. He quickly slit the man's throat and formed up his men in a defensive line.

"HOLD!" he yelled to his soldiers who wanted to run. Three soilders brock the line making another five do so.

"HOOOLD DAMNIT!" Koga yelled as the Dremora force slammed into his, while he himself was sent flying from here he was.

Koga's face was in the rain-soaked mud but he could hear the screams of slaughter around him. He raised his head to see a pair of metallic boots in front of him. He raised his head further at the face of the red demon towering over him.

"What…are you…" he asked out. The dremora did not answer him instead; he raised his axe into the sky, letting the blood to drip off it. Koga Umono knew what was coming and did not take his eyes off of his killer. The daedra brought the battle-axe down, splitting his skull in half send chunks of skull and brains into the mud.

"**There can be no other end."** The daedra said then commanded his troops to charge into the rest of the city.-

**-Back at the Stadium-**

* * *

"**You should be running…."** Naruto said tilting his head toward Sakura. She hesitated for a moment but nodded and began attacking the Ninjas scaling the wall with her bow.

Naruto lowered his arms when Goldbrand and the Mace of Molage bol appeared in both hands, he raised his eye to the top of the Kage building where orochimaru was, a smirk adorned on his face with four ninja surrounding him.

Naruto began at a fast walk that developed into jogging then sprinting. A chunin tried to intercept him but he sidestepped and smashed the back of his skull in with the mace; using his momentum, he continued to spin killing several more troops.

"DEMON BRAT!" Baki yelled bringing his sword down in mid-air over the daedra. Naruto rolled out of the way and was going to follow up when a voice stopped him.

"NO! He is mine." An ANBU with purple hair yelled walking in front of him the woman's killer intent flaring. Naruto nodded and pressed on to his target.

"That sword, I've seen it before." Baki said noticing her weapon. Yugao griped the sword tighter in anger.

"It belonged to my husband (A/N: ok I don't know if they were married or anything like that but it's what I'm going with.)

"Ahh I see. If is any consolation, he was good with that sword but not good enough." Baki said with a smirk.

With a yell of anger, Yuago charged at the man with her sword in the upper stance position. Biki brought his sword up to block a downward attack then followed up with by bashing the pommel into her mask shattering it reviling the beautiful woman's face.

She stumbled back gripping her noise that had been broken with a quick yank it snapped back into place. Baki held his sword in the middle stance and channeled his wind chakra into it.

Yuago growled and channeled her own water chakra into it (A/N: I'm having her use water style just an idea I got.)

Both stared at each other for what seemed like days then held their swords at the side and sprinted at each other. A slashing sound range out in the air as they stood with their backs to one another. The wind blew and a squirt of blood came from baki who fell to his knees and split down the middle.

Yuago panted heavily and turned her head to her defeated opponent then fell back into the dirt her vision fading and a smile on her face.

'_I did it…..'_ She thought before a figure in dark robes stretched his skeletal hand down and plucked her soul from her body.

**-With Naruto-**

* * *

"**AGHHHHHH"** Naruto roared slicing off the head of another sound ninja, the last grunt between him and Orochimaru besides the sound four.

"I'm terribly sorry about that Naruto but the senile old fool would have died any way oh well now it's your turn." Orochimaru chuckled. Nartuo growled and let his demonic energy explode out of his body.

"**I'm going to rip your damn soul out you snake. You took the man who has always protected me over what? A spoiled brat. Orochimaru of the Sannin you will not see the end of this day."** Naruto spoke then began to walk forward spinning both weapons in both hands.

"**UZUMAKI!"** another demonic voice shouted out. Naruto turned his head to the side to see Gaara with his sand swirling around him and a psychopathic grin pasted on his face. Naruto turned his attention back to the snake who was chuckling as a sand dome covered him and the sound four completely.

"**The only way to kill them is to kill me. COME UZUMAKI, PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"** Gaara shouted his eyes turning yellow. The daedric king growled at the obstacle before letting go and allowing his rage take over.

"**I will **_**end**_** your existence." **Naruto yelled running forward. Gaara thruster his right arm outward sending a sand pike out at Naruto, who flipped over it and brought his leg down in an axe kick but was barley block by Gaara's sand. Naruto followed up with another kick that dented the sand, Gaara pushed both his arms forward making the sand hit Naruto that sent him into the air and followed suit. Naruto regained his momentum, dived head first at the sand demon and tackled him back onto the roof where he began to savagely beat him making his sand armor crake. He hit him with his right hand three times then four with his left then slammed his knee into his face, after repeating this pattern for ten straight minute he stood over him with the Ebony blade held above his head with the blade tip aimed at his heart.

"**Now Die!"** He yelled and thruster down ward but before his blade connected a burning yellow-gold sword pierced through Naruto's armored chest. He turned his head to see a woman's face that was covered by a loos robe hood behind her were two giant white angle wings.

"**Bathe in holy light." **She stated and pulled the sword out then plunged it back in his stomach then flapped her wings and flew hundreds of feet into the sky.

"**Meridia….."** Naruto growled as he griped the hot blade. She chuckled then ripped the sword out making his fall free and hurdle to the ground below.

The wind stung his skin as he continued to free fall until he came to an unexpected top. The impact had not done much damage he felt with his hand on the surface and it was scaly and hard.

"**Drem yo lok Dremora. The dova sensed you could use some assistance." **The dark golden dragon YuvonVulVahlok (Vol I call him, easer to write).

"**Your timing is impeccable…."**Naruto grunted and shakily rose to his feet. They were high in the air almost above the rain clouds where the visibility was poor. He scanned the sky for Merida but she made herself known by firing a beam of light at the dragon who noised dived to avoid it.

"**Vol, Get me close to her and I'll do the rest!"** Naruto shouted to the dragon who nodded its head and flapped his wings aggressively toward the daedric prince.

Merida flew higher into the air with the dragon on her heals she spun her body around in time to see Naruto stand atop the beast's head with his dwarven pistol aimed at her; a Rasengan bullet in the cartage.

"**SHOOT 'EM DEAD, RASENGAN!"** Naruto yelled with a sadistic smirk on his face as he pulled the trigger sending the mini sphere of power out of the gun and into the angelic daedra's gut. Merida screamed as her lower stomach twisted and pulled until her guts exploded out of her back. Naruto then jumped off Vol's head and tackled her in midair making both of them plummet to the earth.

Merida attempted to stab Naruto with the Dawnbreaker but her grasped her wriest and snapped it then yanked the blade out of her broken hand and plunged it into her chest. He then flipped her around and slammed his knee into her lower back and griped the base of her winged and pulled with all his strength; ripping them both from her back making her scream louder. Naruto wrapped her arm around her neck and pulled her close and used the other hand to tear Dawnbreaker from her chest then slide it through her lower back and held her where she would meet the ground first.

"**You got nothin' and nothin's got you, I can see your fear it's around you."** Naruto began to sing as he twisted the blade in her body. "**Built with strife and insight but it's not enough, Ill defeat and discreet your every move, Instinctual just take your life. One step, one breath you're on my knife, KILLING SLOW IS THE WAY I CONQUER!"** He chanted out as her body impacted the forest floor creating a giant creator. Her body was implanted in the dirt with Dawnbreaker nailing her to the earth until Naruto slide it out and let it absorbed into him.

"**Until you know the meaning of suffer…"** Naruto finished looking down at the body.(A/N: Devil may cry 3 'suffer' song. I thought it would be badass for him to say that and I do not own it at all.)

Naruto stood and let the rain clank against his blood stained armor, he his head raised high allowing the icy water run down is face he then lazily pointed his finger to the tree line. Beside him a giant yellow beam of light shot from meridia's body and to the heavens; The daedric prince of life was now dead.

"**You….I had forgotten about you."** He said lazily as Gaara pounced out of the forest in his demon form.

"**YOU WILL DIE UZUMAKI! MOTHER WILL DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"** Gaara yelled out as he thruster his tail out at Naruto who caught the tip of it and pulled the boy toward him then closed lined him with his arm. Naruto appeard behind the down Gaara and grasped the back of his head and lifted him in the air with ease.

"**I WILL KILL YOU UZUMA—"** he had begun to yelled but stopped when Naruto shoved his hand into his chest. Gaara's yellow eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped. Naruto charged a fireball inside of his chest and fired it, sending him off his arm, and blowing a clear hole in his abdomen.

Naruto sighed and began to walk away when he heard an insane laughter. He slowly turned his head to see Gaara standing straight up with sand pouring out of his stomach and wrapping around him.

"**Hahahah at last I'm free…HAHAHAHAH SHIKAKU IS FREE AGAIN!"** Shikaku yelled out from Gaaras body as the sand built up hundreds of feet in the sky making out the form of the one tailed.

"**Damn it to hell….."** Naruto grumbled looking up at the sand demon who was laughing like a maniac.

'**Naruto….'** Dagon said from his mind.

'_**What?'**_

'**LET ME OUT!'** The daedric prince of destruction roared out at him. Naruto smiled then slammed both of his hands into the dirt.

"**FROM THE DEAD LANDS RISE AND DESTROY; MEHRUNS DAGON!"** Naruto yelled out. A few moments later the ground began to shake then Lava exploded from the surface and slowly where Naruto was standing the prince of destruction rose; weapons at the ready.

"**HAHAHAAH THE PRINCE OF CHANGE WALKS THE EARTH ONCE MORE!"** he yelled out his four arms extended with vigor.

"**What the fuck!?" **Shikaku yelled at the red demon towering over him. Dagon then turned his attention to the shorter demon before him.

"**Yes that right runt! Cower and die!"** He yelled bringing his axe down on shikaku that sliced through his sand barrier and into his shoulder Dagon then followed up by impaling his wrist blades into his stomach along with his other arms; causing his abdomen to slowly turn to glass.

Naruto ran along Dagons's massive arm and leaped onto Shikakus shoulder and scaled his sandy head and at the top was Gaara. He looked down then slammed his boot into the side of his head wakening him up.

"**AHHHH NO DAMNIT I JUST GOT OUT!"** The sand devil yelled as Dagon tore all of his arms out at the same time; shattering his body.

"**Ahhh it was nice while it lasted….." **Dagon mused as he sunk back into the earth.

on the forest floor below Gaara laid on his back looking up at Naruto who had his pistol pointed him with hammer cocked back.

"**Nobody's here to save you now."** Naruto said his finger pressing on the trigger.

"NO!" a girls voice range out as Matsuari hugged gGaras beaten body.

"Please don't hurt him anymore….Please!" she yelled at him.

"**Out of the way girl."**Naruto said impatiently. Off to the side Konkuro,temari,chouji and shikamaru appeared.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE" Konkuro tried to charge at Naruto but Chouji restrained him.

"Shikamaru Pleas do something!" Temari pleaded with her lovers who looked at Naruto.

"Naruto….He's suffered enough man…" shikamru said trying to help for Temaris sake.

"**Give me one **_**very**_** damn good reason why I shouldn't kill him."** Naruto said to the brown-headed girl below him.

"Because….Out child would grow up without a father…" she said crying. Gaaras eyes widened slightly as did everyone else's.

Naruto stared at the couple for a few more moments' before lowering his gun.

"You will fix the damn seal or I will put him down. Child or no." He said his voice returning to normal then stiffened slightly and turned his head toward the tree line.

"Shikamaru, Choji get these guys out. NOW!" Naruto shouted to them. Before they could obey, he orders a 7-foot warrior stepped out of the forest, his crystal like body rasping against the ground and his giant sword made out of the same material in his right hand.

"**You have disrupted the flow of Order and must die vessel of the fallen."** The prince of order stated raising his blade to Naruto.

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW GOD DAMNIT!"** Naruto yelled to the others as Jyggalag charged at them forcing him to clash with him in order to give the others an opportunity.

"AGHHH" Naruto roared as he grappled the crystal sword that was bearing down on him. Jyggalag pulled the weapon back slicing into Naruto's armored hands. He gritted his teeth and summoned the spear of Hercin and thruster it at the prince of Order who sidestepped and spun on his heel; slamming the hilt of his blade into Naruto's back sending flying further into the forest. He crashed through several trees and branches until he hit a soiled rock face and Jyggalag's sword came flying out of the tree line and impaled him to it.

"Ahhhh…..b**astard…."** Naruto grunted as his voice became demonic once more. The daedric prince of order came out of the shadows and simple pointed at him; causing four crystal's to rise out of the ground and impaled him further into the stone and sending him out of reality.

**-Inside Naruto's Mind-**

* * *

Naruto's vision slowly came back into focus; Red sky's, sulfur smell in the air; the dead lands. He rose to his feet and was literally flouting high above the burning earth was strangely he could walk as if he were on solid ground. He then noticed a figure a few yards away.

It was an exact copy of him except the entire body made out of shadows and a midnight black long sword (Shadowrend.)

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his doppelganger.

"_**I'm the doubt that clouds your heart. I am the being that haunts your nightmares. I am what shall be your end Daedric king**_**." **He spoke in a shrill voice (Hollowed Ichigo, do not own.)

"**Then I'll just have to kill you then!"** Naruto yelled and attempted to summon one of his weapons but nothing manifested.

"_**Hahahaha your weapons can't help you now daedric king."**_ The dark clone laughed then charged at with Shadowrend raised. Naruto leaped back to avoid a strike but the clone followed slashed left and right. Naruto spun under a down ward attack and uppercuted his look alike into the air and followed suit, punching his upper body the entire time. The clone smiled and unleashed a shockwave that knocked Naruto off balance then slashed his stomach knocking him aside where he was waiting and slashed him across the back. The daedra growled and spun around grasping both of his doppelgangers wrists.

"_**Yes! Douse fear and doubt haunt you. Fear that you cannot protect the one's you love like when the old man was gutted by that snake or when poor ayame was raped, while her father watch! You cannot protect anything not even yourself!"**_ The dark clone shouted with glee making Naruto angrier while his strength wavered.

"**Damn you…"** he sneered then let go of his left arm and punched him in the face then used both hands to tear the dark sword from the clones grasp but he followed up by wrapping his arm around Naruto's neck from behind and choke him.

"_**You can't beat me Naruto. Let that angrier fuel and drive you so we can both burn in Oblivion hahahah"**_ He whispered in his ear. Naruto closed his eyes and did something unexpected. He plunged the sword into himself and the clone.

"**I…**accept you….." he said releasing all of his fears and regrets.

"_**Huh…so you figured me out…damn…"**_the doppelganger said sighing while a white light consumed them both.

Jyggalag pulled his sword out of Naruto's bleeding body and began to walk away until an exploding shockwave leveled the area turning the trees and earth to ash.

Naruto stood with shadowrend in his hand, red electricity appearing over his body a new strength guiding his being. The daedric prince of Order charged at him with the intent to finish the fight. Naruto stood waiting for him then disappeared leaving an after image.

He appeared an inch in front of Jyggalag and slashed wildly but proficiently into his crystal body. He screeched and stumbled back but Naruto did not let up and sliced his left arm off then his right; taking the sword of Order in the Process and finally scissor sliced his stomach making fall to his knees.

Naruto stood in front of him both blades held at the ready the prince of order looked up at him with an emotionless face.

"**You…will…fail…."** He wheezed. Naruto snarled and sliced both swords across his neck; cleaving off his crystal head with his upper body shattering afterwards. Shadowrend and the Blade of Order turned to mist and slowed into Naruto, making him stronger as a swirling beam of blue light shot form Jyggalag's remains and into the sky.

Naruto sighed and slumped to the ground, hiss body bloody and sour as the rain continued to pour down on in.

"**I hope the rest of you bastards are watching because I'll be coming for the rest of you soon."** He said with a sadistic smile looking up to the heavens.

**Aetherius-Chamber of the gods-**

* * *

Akatosh gripped the armrest of his thorn as he and the other divines watched the battle. His godly eyes showing anger and a hint of fear.

"Bit would seem that the trickster has played his card." Stendar said.

"Indeed and what shall be ours?" Arkay asked, wanting to know a plan of action.

"I do know this; we must act now before war comes to our door step once more." Julianos advised to the others.

"You are right brother. Send word to the Ysmir (Dragonborn.) He is to lead a full assault with his army on this plan and kill the Daedra once and for all." The dragon of time spoke with Authority rising from his seat.

The Gears of War were beginning to turn.

* * *

**DONE! Another chapter down thanks for reading. The war is starting to kick off good. If you like, this then go check out my other elderscrolls fic, It has only once chapter but I plan on changing that soon.**

**Thank you for readying and please leave your comments.**

**GrimReaper99x out….**


End file.
